


SiblingTale

by DragonPhoenix1827 (orphan_account)



Series: SiblingTale [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Chara is gonna kill anyone who hurts Frisk, Character Death because of Chara, Choose to be mute!Frisk, Female!Chara - Freeform, Female!Frisk, Gen, King!Papyrus, Protective!Chara, Protective!Sans, SiblingTale, SlightlyMentallyIll!Chara, Undertale AU, protective older siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DragonPhoenix1827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the mysterious death of the King. Papyrus is the new king of the Underground, but the monsters want their freedom, Papyrus can't bear to kill any human that falls down to the Underground world. Sans take it into his hands to kill any human that falls, he gathered all the six souls, he just needed one more, instead TWO humans fell down. </p><p>Both with Bright Red souls. </p><p>Sans needed one, but he didn't expect for one of them to have such a high level of LOVE.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Chara and Frisk are siblings, Chara as the older sibling by five years than Frisk, will do anything to protect her sister, after escaping from the orphanage, who wished to separated slightly Mentally ill Chara from poor Young Frisk, they escaped to the place where people whispered about where monsters roam. </p><p>Ebott.  </p><p>Chara and Frisk are taken care by a monster that resembles a goat/cow, Toriel, but Frisk wants to leave, Chara agrees and when they wanted to leave, Toriel stops them. </p><p>Chara chooses LOVE<br/>Frisk chooses love.</p><p>~~~</p><p>You. The reader. Control the story by the choices given~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha... It's been a long time since I last wrote a story...
> 
> I hope it's good enough...  
> *floats away*

"Be a good girl and take care of Frisk for us ok?" Red eyes stared up at a blurry figure, while it held a bundle in its arms, small arms waved about from the bundle as the voice let's out a sigh "mommy and daddy have to go somewhere far away, but we will come back alright?" 

The red eye child nodded, barely even six years old, yet it knew about how harsh the world is, how despicable humans are, what trash they are. 

Because, it's parents were the trash, it waited for them, and waited.

But nobody came.

~~~

'Demon Child' that is what they called her, the girl who had light brown hair and pale skin with a light pink blink over her cheeks, looked towards the orphans that are silently judging her, the adults didn't care about her anyway, she was after all. 

'Mentally Unstable' said the adults.

'Chara?' Small hands signed towards the red eye child, seeing the movement, the red eye child, Chara, looked towards the even smaller child who held her hands, Chara let out a sigh as she rubbed her eyes, not getting enough sleep due to the nightmares that plagued her since young, but it only started since the day their parents left them in the care of an orphanage, but she forgets what were they about the moment she wakes up.

"Yes Frisk?" It was tiring, but she had to put on a smile for her younger sister, her poor younger sister, who had been abused by their ex-foster parents causing her to become traumatised that she had decided to never talk and rather use the language of hands to communicate. 

Frisk eyes were so small they almost seemed shut, their skin was a tanner tone compare to Chara's pale skin, even their hair was a warmer brown. Frisk was also very small for a ten year old, probably because of the lack of nutrients that she had not gained during her childhood days, she barely reached Chara's waist! 

Chara was glad that Frisk eyes were born that way, or everyone will freak out when they see Frisk's eyes weren't hazel but almost as red as Chara's, not like anyone cared about them to noticed what colour their eyes were.

'Hungry' signed Frisk, causing Chara to raised an eye brow and looked towards the clock, it was almost lunch time, "alright, let's get some food to eat," smiled Chara, she gently squeezes Frisk's hand as they walked towards the group of orphans that gladly made way for them. 

Chara and Frisk took the food that was spread equally to all the orphans and made sure everyone had just the right portion for them so that no fights will break out. 

No one dared to sit near Chara or Frisk.

 

They feared Chara, she had stabbed one of the staff workers that had accidentally spilled soup on Frisk with a fork, not to mention her eyes were an unnatural colour of red, and she will not hesitate to hurt anyone, some still bear wounds of the pain she had inflicted on them when they thought that Chara and Frisk were easy targets.

Chara never let Frisk out of their sight, she had to protect her sweet innocent sister from those pathetic trash, she was fifteen this year, a few more years before she and her sister can leave this place, maybe they will live far away from any human contact, because Chara hates them all, all of them except Frisk. 

Chara felt a tug on their sleeve and looked down at Frisk, who was pointing at Chara's fist, which was shaking in pure anger while holding on to the fork, Chara's red eyes blinked before turning to Frisk with a smile, "sorry Frisk," she whispered as she patted Frisk's head.

Frisk pouted a bit, she crossed her arms and turned away from Chara, causing her to chuckled "oh come on Frisk, don't give me that look," she grinned ear to ear, Frisk pouted more, "hehehe~" Chara's eyes spark with glee as she lifted Frisk off the chair and placed Frisk on her lap, "TICKLE ATTACK!" Yelled Chara. 

Frisk burst out in a fit of loud giggles as she tried to push away Chara from her, Chara grinned evilly and tickled more, "forgive me yet?" She asked cheekily as Frisk struggled to sign out a 'Yes'. 

Chara stopped when she heard a coughing sound behind her, she stopped, her arms instinctively moved to warp around Frisk who was calming down from so much laughter, Chara turned around to faced the boss of the Orphanage. 

The boss was an old woman who looked like those discipline teachers that always carry a stick around with them and will whack any poor kids to walk pass them, her grey hair was tied in a bun behind her, she wore a black dress, that looked better for a funeral than here. 

Chara didn't bothered remembering her name, knowing they will either switched orphanages again or get sent to another bad foster home. 

Her wrinkled face stared down at Chara and Frisk, "get up," she commanded them, Chara opened her mouth to defy her but snapped it back shut when she remembered what this woman did when she last talk back to her, she had separated Chara from Frisk and starved Chara, Chara hated to be separated from Frisk the most. 

Chara felt like in this world there's no pain worse then having Frisk missing from her side. 

Chara stood up, Frisk in her arms, the woman frowned "put that thing down, I'm sure it can walked by itself," Chara bit back a yell, 'she's not a thing, she's Frisk, my sister' she wanted to yell, but she bit back the words, not wanting more trouble then whatever the reason is for the boss herself to visit them. 

Frisk was placed down, Frisk signed to Chara 'what's happening?' Chara answered with a shrug of her shoulder, Chara's face was blank of emotion, Frisk was the same, one of the many little things both of them have in common, was to be blanked face when they needed to.

"Follow," the old woman simply said as she spun around and walked towards the hallway, the direction leading to her office, Chara held Frisk's hand as they walked together, Chara slowing her steps a bit for Frisk to catch up. 

Chara wasn't surprise there were two guards in the entrance of the office, last time she had been here, the old hag, Chara smirked at the nickname, nearly got a pencil in her eye, as if sensing what her sister was thinking, Frisk tugged her sleeve, Chara looked at Frisk, who looked displeased again, with that pouting expression. 

Chara winced at the smell of flowers and perfume that floated out of the office when the door was opened, Frisk sneezed for a few seconds in a row before burying her face in Chara's sleeve to block out the smell. 

"Sit down," commanded the old woman, Chara grounded her teeth together inside her mouth as she and Frisk sat down on two children stools prepared for them, /killing this stupid old hag will be fun/, the evil side of her whispered, Frisk tugged on Chara's sleeve again, snapping her out of her thoughts as she realised the old woman was facing them now, sitting on her throne-office like chair.

"You two have been here for a few months already have you not?" She asked with a wrinkled eye brow raised as she looked through the papers filled with their profile, Chara nodded, "now, there's something I like to discuss with you two," the old woman placed down the papers and smiled a smile so fake that Chara wanted to grab the closest sharp object and stabbed her eye balls.

"There is a family willingly agreed to adopt Frisk," smiled the old woman, Frisk shot up at that, her eyes wide with shock, but the moment she breath in the horrible smell, she made a face and turned back to stuff her face in Chara's sleeve. 

Chara blinked, she said Frisk... What about her. 

"And you Chara," smiled the old woman, she smiled like the cat had finally caught the mouse, "are going to a special place where kids like you are suppose to be," dreads crawled into Chara's stomach when she realised what the old hag meant, "n-no I'm not leaving without Frisk," she stuttered out in shock as her arms unconsciously pulled Frisk closer to her. 

"I'm sorry Chara," you don't sound sorry at all "but the family doesn't want a... Broken child," Chara's rage met it boiling point, as she stood up and grabbed the closest object to her, a large book, and hurled it towards the old woman, it missed and crashed into the window, the old woman looked shock and so did Frisk.

Chara grinned as she reached for the Pen Knife that was laying among a few pens in a cup, /Kill Kill Kill Kill/ the voice inside her head whispered, Chara's grin widen but stop when she felt something hard connected with the back of her head, she felt herself fall, the last image she saw before she blacked out was her sister struggling against someone's hold.

Chara eyes narrowed at the person, promising to cut off that hand later, she is very determine to cut of that stupid hand. Before she fainted she heard a small voice at the back of her head.

**You are filled with DETERMINATION.**


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping from the Orphanage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This chapter may be a bit... Fast because I am very sleepy right now.
> 
> But I may edit it >^

When Chara finally woke up, the first thing that greeted her was the pounding in her head 'at least I didn't get a nightmare this time' she thought, and blinked, suddenly she chuckled 'guess Frisk is rubbing her positive outlook on life on me' she said, then she realised something.

_Frisk..._

Chara shot up from the bed she was laying on, headache forgotten, she looked around, she was in her own room, the bed beside her where Frisk usually slept was empty, the bedsheets untouched, in a panic Chara ran toward the door, trying to yank it open only to find that it was locked from the outside.

All the orphans shared a room, two per room, Chara and Frisk were partnered up automatically since they were siblings and Chara had bitten the arm of the staff when they tried to separate them.

Chara let out a frustrated screamed as she pounded her fists against the door, her anger and desperation fuelling her with energy, that even the headache she had was gone now, she was DETERMINE to break down the door, or, was there another way?

Chara stepped a few steps a way from the door, her cheeks flushed from the blood rushing to her head, her heart pumping wildly to transport oxygen throughout her body, she looked towards the window, 'maybe...' She walked towards it and smirked when she found out the window wasn't locked 'Bingo~' she sang in her mind.

She looked down from the window, the sun was setting, giving way for the moon to rise,  Chara enjoyed the scenery before turning her head to look down and frowned "if I fall from here, I would break a leg or arm..." She grumbled to herself, she didn't want to take the risk, she backed away from the window, quietly shutting it as she think of a way to escape the room and find Frisk, and leave this horrible place.

Chara scratched her neck and winced when she realised that a part of her neck was extremely painful, 'that's gonna leave an ugly bruise' she thought to herself, she walked around the room, trying to find a way to get out, but sadly there was no way out.

Chara flopped onto her bed and winced when she moved her neck in a certain angle that cause the pain to shock her whole body, 'I swear to god, if they hurt Frisk, wait, there is no such thing as God' Chara laughed, 'if there was such a thing called God, it wouldn't have given us this life, and let such ugly pathetic creatures like this live' Chara gripped her pillows, her knuckles turned white as she clenched down hard on the pillow.

Suddenly, Chara heard an unlocking sound coming from the door, her eyes looked up to glare at whoever had opened the door, but her glare vanished when she saw Frisk, who got pushed in by one of the guards, Chara glared at the guard, who flinched when the red eyed child glared at him, he quickly shut the door, Chara snapped out of her hate and anger when she heard sniffling sounds.

"Frisk-" Chara looked at the child who was laying on the ground, "Frisk?" She slowly moved towards Frisk, who looked like a scared animal, "Frisk? oh my god- What have they done," Bruises decorated Frisk's arms and legs, some already turning blue and black, Chara felt hate and anger crawled up her spine, "Frisk, come on let me see-" Chara was silenced as Frisk looked up at Chara, her eyes wide, showing her dull red eyes, a darker shade then Chara's, fat tear drops were in the making in the corner of her eyes, her sclera was red as well due to all the crying.

" _How dare they... How could they..._ " Chara was shaking, her hands on Frisk's shoulders clenched down too hard causing a small yelp to escape between Frisk's lips, Chara flinched and immediately released her death grip on Frisk's shoulders.

"What did they do?" Snapped Chara, Frisk eyes shut painfully as she looked away, 'they hit me, because I was struggling too much, because I told them that I didn't want to leave... They-' Frisk coughed a bit into her palms as she wiped the snot escaping her nose, Chara teeth clenched "how dare they hurt you,"

'They hurt you too' signed Frisk, Chara sighed as she rubbed the black and blue mark on her neck, "it's nothing, come on let's patch you up," said Chara as she walked towards Frisk's bed and yanked out a box filled with medicine and bandages hidden under Frisk's bed.

Frisk was shaking, Chara could see that in the corner of her eye.

'I don't want to leave you...' She saw Frisk signed, "me either Frisk... But... This could be a good chance, you can have a family-" Chara was tackled to the ground by Frisk, the bandages and the bottle of medicine dropped to the ground, "YOU are my family," said Frisk in a soft whispered as she buried her face in Chara's shirt, Chara tensed up when she heard those words, how could she be so selfish, she had said those words without thinking what was Frisk thinking.

Chara knew Frisk was serious, because she only used her voice on occasions such as this, "I'm sorry Frisk..." Chara felt tears dripped down her face, as she hugged Frisk "I'm sorry," the sisters hugged each other, their breathing and heart beats as one as the sunlight from the sun through the window, "... Frisk," said Chara, Frisk wiped her eyes and looked up at Chara confused.

Chara turned towards the window, her eyes dead serious, "we are leaving this horrible place," she turned back to Frisk, who looked both happy and scared at the same time, 'b-but where will be go?'

Chara frowned, she hates humans, she would not go back to those horrible cities full of humans, "... There," Chara stood up and pointed at something out of the window, Frisk stood up as well and squinted her eyes, she was too short to reach the window, Chara gently picked her up, careful not to touch the bruises.

The sunset had made an outline of a mountain, not far and not close to their orphanage, 'Mount Ebott?' Signed Frisk "yes, they will never find us there," said Chara not bothered by the light shining into her eyes.

'but that place is forbidden to enter'

"Exactly why we are leaving for that place," said Chara as she placed Frisk down, she started to bandaged up Frisk, who looked worried and thinking deeply, Chara sighed as she poked the part between Frisk's eye brows "continuing doing that, you're gonna get wrinkles," she said with a small smile, Frisk pouted and winced when Chara accidentally pressed too hard "sorry!" Whispered Chara as she did it more gently now.

"You should rest Frisk," said Chara as she finished bandaging Frisk, who stared at Chara with a frown "come on, kids like you need their beauty sleep," grinned Chara as she poked Frisk's head, Frisk huffs and crossed her arms as Chara tucked her in to bed, Frisk relaxed into the warm covers her eyes slowly closing, Chara sighed as she stood up and walked towards the door opening it "I'm gonna get dinner ok?" She said before Frisk heard the door shut.

She shivered again and warped herself into a ball form, she knew that look in her elder sister's eyes, that was the same look before they left their first foster home, the same look Chara had shown five years ago, the moment Frisk accidentally revealed the burn marks on her back from their foster parents.

Frisk tried to reason with Chara that it was because she had done a messy job at cleaning the house, but Chara had snapped back that they were children, not their foster parents SLAVES, that was the first time Frisk saw that look in Chara's eyes, the first time Chara had committed a sin, the first time death had greeted Frisk's eyes.

Yet she did not fear her sister, she felt... _Safe_.

Because it was not Chara's own wish to kill them, Chara doesn't feel any urge to kill someone when they hurt her, on the other hand, if someone hurts Frisk, Chara will commit the same sin she always did for five years now, Chara was probably one of the most selfless person in the world Frisk had concluded.

Frisk yawned again, feeling sleep slowly dragging her to dreamland, but this will be the last time, when they escape, Chara does not need to commit anymore sins...

~~~

Frisk woke up when she felt that someone was shaking her gently, she yawned and saw it was almost pitch black, the moon the only thing that was lighting up the room, "come on Frisk, put on some clothes, we have to leave now," said the gentle voice of her sister, Frisk groaned 'tired' she signed sleepily but Chara wasn't having any of it.

"Come on Frisk, it's now or never," Frisk felt something wet drip down onto her cheek, her eyes opened slightly to see Chara's hair was wet, as if she just took a fast bath, Chara gently lifted Frisk up, which was no problem since Frisk was light, Frisk felt her sister change her clothes, Frisk looked down to see her purple and blue striped shirt, Chara hurriedly helps Frisk puts on pants.

When Frisk was fully awake, she realised that Chara had packed two bags, one for each of them, Chara took the bigger one and gave the smaller one to Frisk, 'Chara? Now?' Signed Frisk, Chara nodded "now," she deadpan as she opened the door of their room, Chara looked out first, making sure that no one was in the hallways, before grabbing Frisk's hand and quietly running down the hallway.

Their quick footsteps echoed softly in the empty halls, Chara was extremely careful since she knows some of the kids here were very swallow sleepers, Frisk winced when her bruises brushed again her bandages, Chara looked back to see why was Frisk slowly down and saw the look of pain on Frisk's face.

Chara wasted no time to lift Frisk up bridal style and continued to run, double the speed, double the quietness, DETERMINATION fuelled Chara till she reached the end of the hall way, which leaded to a door, the door to outside.

Chara placed Frisk down and dig around in her pockets, she pulled a key out of her pant's pocket, Frisk eyes widen when she realised that someone Chara manage to get? Steal? The master key that only the old woman has.

Chara unlocked the door, she motioned Frisk to follow her, which Frisk gladly did, Chara locked the door behind them when they finally got out of that cursed orphanage.

Chara smiled at Frisk, who smiled back even though she was still a bit sleepy, Frisk then realised the key had a dark stain on it, before she could think what it was, Chara threw it away into a bush, "let's go Frisk, we are free now," she said with a smile.

Chara was almost exploding with joy when she saw the look of happiness and glee in Frisk's usual blank face, Chara picked up Frisk bridal style again before continuing to run, Frisk leaned against Chara's chest, hearing her elder sister's heartbeat calmed her down a lot and soon she dozed off again.

Frisk was unaware of the sin that Chara had committed in exchanged for their freedom that night.

~~~

When Frisk woke up again, it was morning, about breakfast time.

Frisk sat up and stretched a bit before taking in her surroundings, they were in a bus? Frisk looked for her sister and saw that Chara was on the opposite seat beside her, her head leaned against the window as she sleep ignoring the contact of her head and the window every time the bus had to drive over a bump.

Frisk saw that Chara woke a dark green shirt that had yellow zig zag stripes over it, and long black slacks, Frisk examined her bandages that were hidden under the long sleeve of her purple and blue turtle neck, she winced when she poked one of the bruises under the bandages and felt pain, looks like it will take more than a few days to get it healed.

Frisk remember Chara's bruise behind her neck and head, she reached over to Chara and gently pushed away locks of hair, showing a nasty black and blue bruise that looked very bad if not treated soon, 'so selfless' thought Frisk.

Frisk looked down at her swinging legs, her legs were kinda short so they couldn't reach the ground of the bus, she noticed there was no one on the bus as she climbed onto the chair and looked around, her hands circled her eyes like a fake pair of binoculars.

Frisk jumped when Chara made a sound between a whimper and whisper in her sleep, Frisk knew Chara was having a nightmare... Again. She should wake her up now, but before she could, the bus ran over a large bump causing Chara's head and the window to meet in a loud BAM! noise.

Chara woke up at the pain, yelling a bit as she rubbed the pain spot, Frisk laughed a bit 'good morning' she sighed, Chara sighed as she rubbed her eyes, the dark circles under her eyes were deep meaning she didn't have enough sleep, "morning Frisk, you hungry? Took some buns from the kitchen," Chara grinned at Frisk, who blushed when her stomach rumbled at the mention of food.

Chara laughed as she took a piece of bun for Frisk, "it's has strawberry jam in it," smiled Chara, Frisk signed 'you are not gonna eat?' Chara shook her head "I'm fine, we have limited food after all, and getting two tickets to Ebott took quite a lot of money,"

Frisk nodded as she eats the bun, licking her fingers, not wasting the jam, 'why Ebott?' Signed Frisk, Chara signed "I don't know Frisk... There's something... Pulling me towards it..." Chara looked out the window a faraway look in her eyes, Frisk blinked at her sister's reaction.

Suddenly a voice called out to them "we have arrived at Mount Ebott!"

~~~

The driver didn't ask what or why were they doing here, he just left them there, Chara looked at the poorly build fence around the place, she laughed a bit "pathetic humans think THIS? Will stop people from entering?" She said amused as she kicked at a loose board and it fell to the other side, "come on Frisk, it's time to explore!"

Frisk hurried after her elder sister, slipping easily through the fallen part of the fence, Chara looked around the place grinning "no humans! Peace and quiet!" She grinned eagerly as she spun around and lay on the grass, Chara had placed her bag against a tree and Frisk did the same.

Frisk then sat down beside her, Chara yawned and soon fell asleep, the warm sun warming her body, Frisk just sat there, watching her sister's chest rise and fall with each breath she took and let out.

Chara's nightmares were always the same, that's the only thing she remembers when she is awake, but every time she slept, the memories of the nightmares return.

 _A metal knife._  
Blood.  
Death.  
Her sins.  
Screams.  
Frisk's screams...  
Wait...

Chara's eyes flew opened when she heard Frisk screaming, "CHARA!!!!" The desperate voice of her sister called Chara, "FRISK!" Cried Chara back following the yelling, she soon saw hidden in the trees was a large gapping hole, she saw Frisk desperately holding on to a vine that was on the side on the large hole, "Frisk!" Cried Chara as tried to find a way to get her sister out of this mess, Frisk was shaking in fear, "don't look down Frisk, don't look down," Chara said in an effort to calm Frisk down.

Chara hooked her feet on a vine on the ground, reaching out towards Frisk, "come on Frisk! Grab my hand!" Said Chara as she stretched her right hand towards Frisk, who raised their right hand as well, their fingers almost touching, "come on come on," Chara was so focus to save Frisk, that she didn't noticed that the vine her feet was hook on was slowly breaking.

Frisk and Chara's hands finally grabbed on to each other the moment Frisk's other hand lost their grip on the vine "there we go Frisk, now I'm gonna pull you up and-"

**SNAP!**

"Frisk!" Cried Chara as both sisters fell into the dark hole that looked like it had no bottom, Chara warped her arms around Frisk in a desperate attempt to protect Frisk so that Frisk wouldn't get hurt if they did ended up landing on ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next time on SiblingTale~  
> Chara and Frisk have arrive in the Underground~
> 
> I wonder should I make a chapter about all the sins Chara had committed
> 
> Please leave a comment!  
> I love those!


	3. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha~ I drew something for this chapter~  
> Check it out~
> 
> http://redphoenixash.deviantart.com/art/SiblingTale-Chapter-2-605917558
> 
> By the way, I'm not gonna COMPLETELY follow what the characters say in the game because it's kinda boring... So I made them say something more... Interesting? Haha... 
> 
> *floats away

Frisk was the first one to wake up, she groaned as she sat up, the first thing that came into her mind was why was the ground so soft...

But her question was answered when she saw who she had landed on, Chara, who lay on top of a large area of yellow flowers, they seemed to have soften her fall, but still Frisk was filled with horror and panicked that her sister had died in the fall, "no... No..." Frisk whispered in her soft voice that only her sister has ever hear.

"Chara... Don't leave me... Don't leave me alone..." Before she knew it, Frisk's eyes teared up and fat drops of tears landed on Chara's face, "Chara... Wake up... Please?" Frisk buried her face into her elder sister's shirt, suddenly she felt a pat on her head "geez Frisk, don't cry, you're gonna make me cry," grumbled Chara with a grin on her dirty face, "Chara!" Frisk hugged her sister around her neck, "boy that was a long fall," Chara squinted her eyes to see the small light shining from above, "and we can't climb back up..." She secretly wondered why didn't she saw the flowers when she looked down.

'Don't worry me like that again!' Signed Frisk angrily with a huge pout on her face before crossing her arms, "pfft, sorry about that Frisk... Ow my back," grumbled Chara as she sat up. Now she had both pains in her neck AND back, but she was glad that Frisk had remained unhurt when they fell, Chara forced herself to stand up, grinding her teeth against each other as pain shot up her spine and neck, "come on Frisk, let's get going... Let's see where we ended up... And if we can get out of here..."

As Chara's mind cleared off the sleepiness, Chara realised what a deadly situation they were actually in, underground, no food, no water, probably no light, it was the worst place in the world they could have ended up in.

'It's my fault...' Thought Chara sadly, if she hadn't fallen asleep and left Frisk unattended or if she hadn't come to Mount Ebott, all of this could have been avoided, Chara felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down to see Frisk frowning at her, Chara laughed, sometimes she really thinks her sister could read her mind.

Chara reached down to carry Frisk, who moved away, 'you're hurt' she simply signed and Chara sighed "geez, look at you acting all grown up now eh?" She teases ruffling Frisk's head, who pouted again and crossed her arms angrily.

Frisk shoved her small hand into Chara's bigger palm, Chara smiled a bit, before turning and looked around the place, noticing a rather large tunnel, "come on," Chara's eyes squint to see through the darkness, Frisk's eyes were already natural squint though.

Chara and Frisk headed down the tunnel, Chara's empty hand glided against the tunnel so that she can see where were they headed to, she could feel Frisk's hand shaking, she was obviously afraid of the darkness that surrounded them, "I see some light there," muttered Chara as they walked towards the light.

When they reached their destination, Chara frowned when they saw another group of yellow flowers, did they just walked around in a circle-

"Howdy!"

Chara and Frisk both jumped at the voice, Chara instinctively yanked Frisk behind her as she turned towards the voice, Chara blinked when she saw a yellow flower... With a face.

"What the hell?" She muttered softly as the flower simply smiled at them, "I'm Flowery! Flowery the Flower! You two must be new to the Underground?" The flower waves about like what a typical flower would do if there was wind, Chara half healthily listen to what the flower was saying about **'Fight' 'Act' 'Item'** and **'Mercy'.**

Frisk was listening intently to Flowery but Chara had a gut instinct about something was really wrong here, "... So here are some friendliness pellets! Make sure to grab them all!" Said Flowery happily, Frisk moved to catches them, 'Friendliness Pellets?' Thought Chara and her eyes widen "Frisk no-" the moment Frisk touched them, a cry of pain left their mouth.

Suddenly Chara saw for a moment, a ghost of a bar saying:

**FRISK LV 1  
1/20 HP**

"You _**IDIOT**_!" Laughed the flower loudly, "In this world, it's **KILL** or **BE KILLED**!" The face of the flower changed as he laughed evilly and weirdly towards them, Chara's arms warped around Frisk protectively as a circle of 'friendly' pellets surrounded them, Chara grind her teeth as her red eyes glared at the flower, she heard a faint whisper 'you look exactly like her' from the flower but a different voice was saying that.

From Frisk's eyes she saw a bar near her elder sister as well.

**CHARA LV10  
56/56 HP**

Frisk learnt from the flower that LV or LOVE stands for 'Level of Violence', her sister had sin quite a few times, but for her to get such a high level...

Chara grind her teeth "I'm gonna kill you, you pathetic flower-" suddenly a flame appear out of nowhere and the flower got blasted away, Chara smirked at the face of horror the flower had on its face when the fire made contact with it.

Chara's happiness was short lived as another monster appeared from the shadows, she was a white goat monster? She wore a purple robe? With white markings on it, Chara hissed as the goat monster neared, her arms warped tighter around Frisk, who was badly injured after that stupid flower attacked her.

"What an awful creature," said the goat monster, before turning towards Frisk and Chara, "Fear not my child, I am Toriel, keeper of the ruins," the monster gave a small smile towards the two, Chara noticed that she let out a gentle, motherly? Aura, that made Chara feel weird inside, Frisk on the other hand was sobbing slightly as the pellets made her old bruises hurt more now, Chara looked down at Frisk "Frisk..." Then back at the monster, glaring.

"Is something wrong with the young one?" Chara could see that she was uneasy by the look Chara was giving her, I mean, who wouldn't, her eyes were as red as blood, "Frisk, her name is Frisk," snapped Chara, Toriel blinked before she frowned, "she's injured?"

Chara looked at Frisk again before slowly nodding, "I can heal her if you want," Chara's eyes widen slightly at that, "err..." Chara looked at Frisk, who looked extremely tired all of a sudden, suddenly the bar of '1/20 HP' flashed in her mind, she gulped, "OK... But if you hurt her..." Chara purposely left the threat hanging in the air as she stood up, wincing at the pain in her back and neck, Toriel smiled "I would never hurt you, my child,"

Chara allowed Toriel to carry Frisk, seeing she was in no shape to carry Frisk, "so... What is your name?" Toriel asked as she guided them in the ruins, through lots of puzzles, Chara tensed up slightly "... Chara..." She whispered, "Chara and Frisk..." Hummed Toriel as they left the old ruins and finally reached their destination, Chara looked around the place, it was so... Homely?

"Would you be a dear and help me open that green door Chara?" Asked Toriel politely motioning towards a dark green door, Chara frowned and opened it, inside was a children's room, Chara raised an eye brow, was Toriel already prepared for them?

She watched Toriel place Frisk down on the bed, Chara eyes narrowed dangerously, if this monster tries to hurt Frisk, /Kill her/ a small voice whispered in her head, causing her to smirk as she imagine stabbing a knife into Toriel's back, but pushed the image away because if she killed Toriel, she would lose the chance for someone to heal Frisk.

"Chara?"

Chara snapped out of her thinking when Toriel called for her, "I'm gonna heal Frisk now, but it's gonna be a bit painful for Frisk, do you mind holding her hand and calming her down while I heal her?"

Chara blinked, well this was new, "alright," grumbled Chara as she kneeled beside Frisk on the bed and held her right hand tightly "don't worry Frisk," Chara allowed a small smile to slip on to her face, Chara watched, slightly amazed as a green aura gathered around Toriel's hands, Frisk's wounds were slowly healing, one by one, Chara felt Frisk squeezed slightly when a some of the worse bruises were healing, soon all Frisk's visible skin was healed.

"Can I check under her clothing?" Toriel asked once more, Chara frowned and shook her head "no... That's my decision, but it's up to Frisk if she wants her other wounds to be heal," 'but some wounds... Just never heal' thought Chara sadly, "very well," Toriel placed a gentle hand on Chara's head, who was shock for a moment when she was patted "you are a good elder sister," at that line Chara flushed, "well now," Toriel stood up and turned to walked out of the door.

"Do you like Pie?" Toriel asked before leaving, "pie?" Chara frowned, what was pie again? Toriel laughed lightly seeing the confuse look on Chara's face made her slightly amused, "oh you will know when I finish making it," Toriel said, "oh and the bathroom is down the hall way, there's some clothes in the other room in front of the bathroom, if you want to wash up,"

At that, Toriel shut the door.

~~~

Toriel was doing her daily rounds around the ruins when she heard a yell, Toriel immediately went to inspect the sound, the scene shock her, that evil flower that had attacked all the fallen children she had found was attacking them once again, she instinctively used her flame powers to attack the evil flower.

But what she didn't expect that this time, that was TWO children had fallen not one, the one, that she concluded seemed like the elder one, had almost familiar haunting red eyes that remind Toriel of a certain someone.

Her eyes were a mix of fear, angry and protectiveness, when she looked at Toriel, the younger one that was in her arms looked badly injured by the 'Friendliness Pellets' the flower had called them, Frisk, that was the name of the younger one, and the elder one was Chara.

When carrying Frisk, Toriel noticed that Frisk's eyes were a duller shade of red that could be easily mistaken as brown or hazel, Frisk was also very thin that it was worrying.

Toriel had felt the cold sharp stare on her back when she was checking Frisk on the bed, it's been a while since she last seen a human child with that much hate in its eyes, but the gentle smile for Frisk and the child-like confusion in Chara face, proved to Toriel that if Chara followed down the right path, Chara would be a good person, if she tried.

Toriel made pie for the two children, making it twice the usual portion since she was feeding two children now, she also noticed both children were filled with DETERMINATION in their souls, both glowing bright red.

Toriel hummed a song as she waited for Chara and Frisk to come down, maybe they will decide to stay with her...

~~~

Chara never felt so clean in her life "geez, the monsters have such nice shampoo! My hair feels so soft!" Chara laughed as she flicked her short wet hair, flicking water droplets everywhere, "and a huge tub!" Chara was enjoying this so much, that she forgot about all the problems in her life and just relaxed, Chara hummed as she dried herself, "when Frisk wakes up, she's gonna love this too," she said as she warped a towel around her hair and a towel around her body.

Chara frowned, 'looks like there are good monsters as well, stupid flower, I will find it and pluck its petals...' /one by one/ Chara walked out of the bathroom, a thick smoke of steam coming out of the bathroom.

Chara then opened the door to the clothes room and nearly choked, it was a walk in wardrobe, all the clothes were neatly folded or hanged, all coming in different sizes and colours, 'where does she get all these?!' Chara yelled internally.

Chara looked around and settle for a loose long sleeve dark green shirt and some normal black slacks, she wore some comfy brown shoes that looked really worn out, actually, everything looked worn out, Chara looked at herself in the mirror, that showed her whole body from head to toe, Chara used her hand to brush her short hair, reminding herself to ask the female monster for a comb later.

Chara walked out of the room, dumping the towel into a basket along with her dirty clothes, she walked back to the room that Frisk was in, she smiled when she saw that Frisk was sleeping soundly, Chara didn't like sleeping actually, sometimes reality was much better than a nightmare that keeps repeating and repeating over and over again.

Chara looked at the books on the bookshelf in the room, 'they all look so old...' Thought Chara, most of them were kids books, like The Ugly Duckling, Red Riding Hood, Jack and The Beanstalk and many more, one of the books called History of Monsters and Humans, which look older than most of them, caught her eye, she grabbed the book, which lay on the top shelf, she then sat down on the chair and turned on the table light, making sure it doesn't shine towards Frisk's eyes that would probably make her wake up.

Chara flipped through the book's pages.

_ Once there lived two races, the humans and the monsters. There was temporary peace between the two races, but soon a war started. _

Chara examine the rather detailed drawing of a war between humans and monsters. She wondered what was the reason why they started a war in the first place... She continued reading...

_ They were easily pushed back by the human's DETERMINATION, PATIENCE, JUSTICE, BRAVERY, PERSEVERANCE, INTEGRITY and KINDNESS. _

_ Even with magic, the monsters stood no chance against the humans. _

Chara looked at the picture of seven hearts, red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue and purple, in a circle shape around something that looked like a door?

_ The monsters were forced into a Mount Ebott, where the humans casted a magic spell, that only with seven human souls will the monsters be able to break. O--- h----s -- mo------- -i---- the op-----te--- -----s ---- p--s -h--- ba------. _

Chara frowned at the line that was blurred at the end. She couldn't guess what the last line was saying, the rest of the pages were blank, as if the writer decided to stop writing for a while.

Chara heard a groan, she turned to her side to see Frisk waking up, "well good..." She looked around, no clocks? "... Good day Sleepy Head, looks like you're up," said Chara with a smile as she puts down the book, Frisk sat up and yawned, her hands rubbing her eyes.

'Chara? Where am we?' Asked Frisk as she looked around a bit afraid and confused at the new surroundings, "ah... Remember that flower that harmed you?" Frisk frowned at the memory 'ya...' She signed "a female monster called... Toriel? Saved us, she brought us here," said Chara, Frisk eyes widen 'm-monster?' Signed Frisk.

"Yes. A monster. A monster that resembles a goat or cow," sighed Chara "also, say thanks to her, she healed you up," Frisk noticed most of her wounds and bruises were gone, Frisk turned to her with a shock face "magic," Chara simply said.

Frisk noticed that Chara wasn't wearing her clothes anymore, 'where did you get that?' Asked Frisk, "oh the female monster has a LOT of clothes in a room," said Chara as she tugged her long sleeves, "and a nice bathroom, the tub was simply heavenly," smiled Chara, Frisk giggled a bit at Chara who flipped her hair when she finished saying that.

Chara smiled at her sister, happy that Frisk was happy as well, but her smile dropped to her blank face when she heard a knock, Frisk heard a female voice from the other side "Chara?" Chara frowned when the female monster so causally used her name "is Frisk already awake?" Frisk looked shock that the monster knew her name as well.

Chara looked at Frisk.

❤️

**> Yes she is awake**

**> No she isn't awake yet **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm kinda ending it there...  
> Choose your choice wisely dear reader~~~ 
> 
>  
> 
> If it reaches 30 kudos I'm posting next chapter and a drawing if it reaches 35  
> So please leave comments so kudos >w


	4. love or LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then 33 Kudos~  
> Ain't too bad~
> 
> Enjoy this chapter~  
> I have exams next week so I may not post the next chapter so soon...

❤️ **> Yes she is awake**

Said Chara as her hand gripped Frisk's smaller one, "may I come in?" Asked Toriel, Chara turned and looked at Frisk, who nodded "sure," said Chara as the door quietly swing open, Frisk gasped slightly at the sight of Toriel, who towered over her sister.

"You are Frisk am I correct? I am Toriel, caretaker of these ruins," Toriel let out a smile at Frisk, who relaxed when she realised that Toriel was like a gentle giant, Frisk motioned something with her hands, Toriel blinked "ah you're welcome," she said.

Chara and Frisk both looked shock at Toriel, "yes my child, I understand the language of hands, I once had a friend who likes using them," she said as her eyes glazed over, as if in a memory, Frisk looked at Chara, 'she... Understands me' the look on Frisk's face was of rare joy, most of the time, Chara had to translate what Frisk is saying.

"Now then Frisk is awake, I have prepared some pie in the kitchen," said Toriel, "and after that, you can take a bath Frisk, and maybe... Let me check your... Other wounds?" Frisk flinched a bit, her hand tighten around Chara's, 'there's no need' signed Frisk 'b-but thanks for healing my bruises!' Frisk quickly added behind.

Toriel nodded "well I'm not going to force you," she smiled "now then, let's go down for some pie," she exited the room, Chara looked at Frisk, "want me to carry you?" She asked with earned her a pout from Frisk, 'I'm not a child anymore' signed Frisk, Chara laughed "alright then, 'big girl' let's go have some of this... Pie," Chara made a face.

Frisk tilted her head 'what is pie?' She signed "no idea, but we will find out," said Chara as they walked out of the room, but before Chara left, Chara looked at the book, she shut the book before quickly following Frisk, 'Erm... Where is the kitchen?' Signed Frisk towards Chara, who frowned "no idea-"

Suddenly something that resembled a frog jumped in front of them, causing a small gasp and shriek from the sisters, both of them saw a screen in front of them.

 **FROGGIT** blocks your way

Chara and Frisk saw two floating hearts in front of them, both of them a different shade of red, the one which was nearer to Chara glowed a dimmer, darker shade of red compare to the heart that floated near Frisk, which was a bright red.

Chara and Frisk stared at the four options in front of them, Chara instinctively reached for the ' **FIGHT** ' button, when suddenly Frisk tugged HARD on Chara's sleeve causing Chara to miss the ' **FIGHT** ' button, Chara turned and looked sharply at Frisk.

Frisk glared at Chara through her small eyes before she reached towards the ' **ACT** ' button, Chara stared on as Frisk walked towards the frog monster, she started smiling and whispering to it, the frog monster looks pleased? Amused? Happy?

Suddenly Toriel appeared, causing the frog monster to jump away.

A faint screen saying

_**'You gain 0 EXP and 0 GOLD'** _

Appeared in front of Chara and Frisk.

"Please forgive me dear children, for I have leave you unattended in a new environment," Toriel gave them an apologetic look, which Frisk simply smile and nodded in forgiveness, Chara on the other hand was frowning.

"Come now, I shall guide you to the kitchen," said Toriel, she reached down and grabbed Frisk's hand, Chara felt a surge of protectiveness for Frisk all of a sudden, / _kill her, turn her into dust~/_ purred the voice in her head, which soon became silent when Chara felt a warm circle her hand.

She looked at her palm which was enclosed in Toriel's larger furry one, "come on, the pie isn't nice cold," said Toriel ignoring Chara's face of shock as she tugged the sisters hands.

Frisk looked around the ruins in childish curiosity, while Chara wondered where were the exit of the ruins.

Toriel brought them to the kitchen and asked them to sit down on the chairs while she get the pies, Frisk and Chara sat down on the chairs, Chara looked at the set table, the plates and spoons all look used and worn out, Chara frowned when she realised there weren't any knives or forks in sight.

Frisk swinged her legs and her eyes lit up with glee when Toriel brought out the pie, "I hope you like butterscotch," she smiled as she placed down the weirdly dry cake?

'So this is pie' Chara thought amused as Frisk took up her spoon and dug in to the pie, "how is it?" Asked Toriel, Chara took her spoon and took a generous amount before placing it into her mouth, Chara never taste anything so deliciously sweet before, "well?" Asked Toriel with a smile, Chara and Frisk nodded their heads up and down.

"Well then I have seconds in the oven, feel free to eat to your heart's content," Frisk ate like a starving child, which was true, while Chara took her time to savour the taste, she and Frisk ate the second pie which was filled with cinnamon instead, Chara was not that picky with her food since she lived in such a bad environment where every bite of food is a delicacy.

Chara had to used many tissues to wiped off the pie stains on Frisk's face and some large chunks of pie ended up on the table, Toriel watched with a small smile at the two sisters, Chara pushed the rest of the pie to Frisk since she was already satisfied with the amount of pie in her stomach, Frisk on the other hand, was still hungry for more.

"Children, I shall leave you two for a while, feel free to explore the ruins," smiled Toriel, but then she turned back and looked towards them "anywhere, except the basement," she said sternly before she walked out of the kitchen, Chara and Frisk both nodded as Chara cleaned the table and plates, Chara told Frisk to wait in the living room, which was just through the other door.

When Chara was done, she started her hunt for knives and forks, or anything she could use as a weapon, Chara frowned when she found a few drawers that were locked shut, 'inside must be the knives and forks...' She thought with narrowed eyes.

She jumped when she felt a tug on her shirt, she looked down to see Frisk frowning at her 'don't' her sister warned her, which caused Chara to sigh "I know I know, but she could be faking it..." Whispered Chara, Frisk sighed softly.

"Come on, let's head to the living room, and see what to do," said Chara as she grabbed Frisk's hand and they headed towards the living room, Chara and Frisk entertained themselves with the puzzles they found, but soon got bored of them.

Once again, Frisk and Chara's curiosity got to them again and they ended up checking Toriel's home more, they ended up in Toriel's room, they felt a bit bad for invading her privacy, while looking around, Chara felt a tug on her sleeve, causing her to look down at Frisk, who held a photo towards Chara.

Chara examined the photo with a raised eye brow, in the picture was Toriel, with a goat version of her and a small bundle in her arms that probably was a baby? Chara frowned, where were they?

Chara passed back the picture to Frisk to put it back where it belonged, they left the rest of the room untouched.

Frisk scratched her head a bit, making Chara realised that Frisk hasn't taken a bath yet, "come on Frisk, time for a bath," said Chara as she grabbed Frisk's hand and headed towards the bathroom.

Chara filled the tub with warm water as Frisk took of her clothing, Chara rolled up her sleeves and hummed as she was pleased with the water's temperature, she turned around and her stomach dropped as she saw the scars and burns on Frisk's back and limbs.

Chara let out a loud sigh as she helped Frisk into the bath, Chara used the shampoo and soap to gently wash Frisk, careful with a few which haven't fully healed yet, when she was done she rinsed Frisk off using the shower head, 'I wanna stay in her a little more' signed Frisk as she dipped herself till only her eyes and hair were seen.

Chara laughed "alright then, I'll be outside choosing your clothes, purple and blue?" She asked, which earned her a nod from Frisk, Chara left the bathroom, she left the door a bit open so she could hear what was Frisk doing.

Chara turned and walked towards the clothing room, she opened the door, walking in and jumped a bit when she saw a glowing star in the middle of the room, Chara raised an eye brow 'what is this...' Chara walked towards it, circling it, 'I wonder...' Chara reached out a hand.

_ZAP!_

Chara jumped when she felt something similar to an electric shock zapped her when she came in contact with the star, Chara glared at it, she shook her hand a bit, seeing if there was any marks left, which surprisingly had none.

Chara sighed and decided to ignore the star, staring at the huge rows and rows of clothes filled Chara with **DETERMINATION** to find clothes which would fit Frisk, she settled on a long turtleneck blue shirt with two dark purple stripes in the middle as well as two purple stripes on the sleeves, and she got Frisk some cotton pants that would be comfy.

Chara smiled as she lay the two on the mirror seeing there was no place to put them on, Chara looked around and realised the star had disappeared causing her to frown in confusion, 'I thought... Never mind...' Chara walked back to the bathroom, which Frisk was swimming around, like a dog.

Chara burst out laughing, making Frisk loose concentration and panicked as she thrashed around in the water, forgetting that the bathtub was quite shallow, Chara also had forgotten and immediately panicked as she jumped into save her sister, and then realised that the water only reached slightly above her knees.

Chara sighed as she waddles towards Frisk, realising the more towards the middle she went, the deeper it became, and picked her up, "geez Frisk, it's really shallow," laughed Chara as it was until her waist, which was as about Frisk's height.

Frisk flushed in embarrassment as she realised how stupid she must had looked, "well then, let's dry you up," said Chara as she got out of the tub and frowned, realising she too needed new and dry clothes as well, she used one of the fluffy towels to dry Frisk's hair and body, "aw~ a cute marshmallow~" teased Chara as she warped Frisk in the large towel.

Frisk pouted under the thick towels and waddled beside Chara to the clothing room, "here ya go Frisk, put these on," said Chara as Frisk shrugged out of the large towel and puts on the shirt as well as pants, Chara went and found a green shirt with two yellow stripes on it and dark brown slacks, she looked herself in the mirror and frowned a bit, she realised it showed too must of her arm skin, which she really wasn't used too, but she likes the shirt...

She felt a tugged on her pants and looked down at Frisk, who was already dressed 'I'm heading back to the room' signed Frisk, Chara nodded "alright, you need a rest after all, little child," teased Chara which earned her a playful kick from Frisk.

Frisk pouted and left the changing room, Chara heard the footsteps soften and a door opening, she stopped paying attention when she heard the door close, Chara looked around then place, then she saw something that caught her eye, she tip toe and reached up towards a piece of black leather that was sticking out among the colourful clothes.

When she got it, she yanked it and caused a few other clothes to fall down along with it, Chara stared at the cloth that she had yanked, it was a long black jacket, with a brown strap near the neck and it came with a hoodie.

Chara flapped it a bit, causing something more colourful to fall out, Chara puts on the jacket and buttoned the strap near the neck, she patted it for a while and grinned when she realised how much it suited her, then she turned her attention to the colourful thing on the floor, which was as a scarf, from the middle it was purple but towards the two ends, it became blue.

Chara realised this would suit Frisk, even though it was a bit long and big for her.

Chara warped it around her shoulders, before walking out of the clothing room, she headed back towards the kitchen, she didn't see Toriel, but she saw that Toriel had been here, because there was a pie in process of being made, that's when something metal caught Chara's eyes.

A _knife_.

Grinning ear to ear and no Frisk to stop her, Chara grabbed the knife, she used a hand towel to warped around it and placed it into the deep pockets of the jacket, Chara now felt safe and ready to face any danger.

Then she heard soft footsteps, she turned around and saw Frisk, who looked scared, 'C-Chara' she signed, the shaking of her hands made Chara worried and Chara quickly walked towards Frisk and bend down "yes?" She said as she placed her arms around Frisk.

'I want to leave... Please...' Signed Frisk, Chara raised an eye brow "are you sure?" Asked Chara with a frown, Frisk nodded 'y-yes, there was a voice... It told me... I have to leave...' Chara eyes widen slightly, did Frisk had those voices in her head too? But the voice in Chara's head were... Bad. Maybe those in Frisk's head were... Good?

"Ok, come on, let's find the exit of this place..." Chara knew where the exit was, it was in the basement, or why would Toriel tell them to stay away from that place? But before Chara forgot, she took the scarf around her neck and placed it on Frisk, the scarf as huge till it covered Frisk's mouth and just below her nose. Chara grinned "adorable," and patted Frisk's head.

Then, Chara and Frisk both hurried towards the basement, but was stopped by a huge shadow figure blocking them "I'm afraid I can't let you two go," said Toriel as her back was turned to them, "why not?" Snapped Chara, her expression cold, not like Toriel could see her face.

Toriel didn't answer but she walked towards the end, which where the gate, or the exit, was.

Frisk held Chara's hand tighter, "let us leave, female monster," said Chara coldly, for a moment she thought that Toriel had shivered but that was probably her imagination.

"If you want to leave..." A fireball was aimed at them, "then prove to me you two are strong enough to survive,"

Suddenly their two beating red souls and the familiar four letters were in front of them.

**❤️FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY**

Chara face turned blank as she reached towards the **FIGHT** button but was too slow as Frisk hits the **ACT** button, Frisk stared to sign at Toriel, who ignored Frisk and seemed to be in a daze as she looked right through them, then Toriel attacked with flames, a Frisk dodged them all easily, Chara saw a look in their face.

**DETERMINATION**

The next turn, Chara reached forward to hit the **FIGHT** button when she saw Frisk held up her hand, Chara looked towards Frisk's determine face and sighed as she backed away, "OK, she's yours Frisk..." _/but one wrong move, we'll kill her wouldn't we?/_

For three turns, Frisk dodged all the fireballs, then the worst thing that could happen, happened. Frisk tripped, the fireballs got her, suddenly her health was dangerously low.

Chara felt a dropped in her stomach, her vision turned red as her mind was filled with rage, wrath, anger, vengeance and **hate**.

Chara reached into her pocket, feeling the hilt of the knife, the voice in her head urging her to slash Toriel, / _make her pay_ /.

It was her turn now, Frisk was hurt, checking the _ACT_ button for now, she saw one more choice.

**Protect Frisk**

But the **FIGHT** button was tempting her, filling her with the urge to kill Toriel. She had to make her choice...

❤️

**> Protect Frisk**

**> FIGHT Toriel**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose your choice wisely reader~
> 
> love  
> Or  
> LOVE
> 
> Also leave some kudos and comments pls~ I love those


	5. What you had chosen to FIGHT Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you fought Toriel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't cannon.  
> I was free so I decided to write this~

❤️ **FIGHT Toriel**

Chara slammed her hand down on the **FIGHT** button, she reached down into her pockets and yanked out the knife, the hand towel falling away showing the sharp metal, Toriel had no time to react as Chara slashed her across the face, her red eyes gleaming with **DETERMINATION** to kill.

  
Toriel leaned back against the door of the exit before slowly sliding down onto the ground "my... Child..." Toriel gave Chara a smile, but Chara showed no emotion as her soul disappeared, "you... Are... Strong..." Toriel shut her eyes as she turned to dust, leaving only her clothes left.

Chara heard laughter in her head, wait, why was she giggling. Was killing a monster... This _fun_?

"Cha... Ra," whispered Frisk as she sat up and stared in horror at the pill of dust, and her giggling sister, "Frisk, don't you see, monsters were locked away for a reason, this is why! She wanted us to stay! Like pets! Like _DOGS_! Oh I won't let her! I have end her pathetic life! I won't... Let her keep us here! Like _ANIMALS_ -" Chara stopped when she realised that Frisk was crying.

"Hey... Frisk why are you crying? Hey Frisk!" Chara yelled, "YOU KILLED HER! SHE WASN'T MEAN TO US! YOU..." Frisk choked on the sobs, Chara was taken a back, suddenly reality hit her and she dropped her knife as she realised.

Toriel was the first one to be so kind to them, that she had given them food, clothes, a home... She had killed... Someone who CARED about them.

"Oh... What have I..."

_/what is there to regret? There's no turning back time.../_

Chara shut the voice in her head out, she reached towards Frisk "Frisk I..." She whispered then she stopped when she realised that Frisk had crawled away from her and was crying, her tears dropping on the dust that was once Toriel.

Chara stared at her knife, the dust on her hands and clothes, it was worst than having blood splashed on her...

"... Frisk we should go..." Chara reached down and grabbed Frisk's hand, but Frisk slapped her hand away, Chara blinked, well this was a first...

Chara looked at the doors of the ruins, she was about to open them when suddenly she heard a loud THUD sound, she turned around and saw Frisk laying on the dust, her **HP** was **0.**

Chara eyes widen, "no no no, Frisk, don't you dare," Chara saw that Frisk had purposely used the dropped knife to harmed herself so that she could have **0 HP** .

Chara was in shock as she squeezed her eyes shut and hugged Frisk's dead body, wishing that all of this was just a horrible nightmare, "... Frisk... Don't leave me... I'm sorry... Oh god... If I could just... Turn back time... If I could just... **RESET**..."

When Chara opened her eyes, she saw that everything was blank around her, a pitch black, two words glowed in front of her.

**CONTINUE                       RESET**

Chara wasted no time to slammed her hand on **RESET** , when the world around her became normal again, she was back at the clothes room, she heard the sound of Frisk splashing in the bathroom, "... I think I should spare Toriel..." Sighed Chara seeing there was no way to have Toriel dead and Frisk alive at the same time.

_/But do you really care about anyone?/_

Chara shut the voice out of her head, she cares about Frisk, that's all, without Frisk, her life means nothing, a world without Frisk, is meaningless, everyone who harms Frisk, should just **ROT IN HELL.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again. This is just a WHAT IF.
> 
> Also~ here's my Tumblr~  
> I'm gonna draw some SiblingTale stuff there~  
> https://www.tumblr.com/ blog/redphoenixash72


	6. Skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> Guess who decided to write even though it's her exam week! Haha~
> 
> Check out my Tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redphoenixash72  
> I drew pictures of Chara and Frisk!  
> My friend hasn't finish the design for Sans and Papyrus yet! So please wait! TwT\\)

❤️ **Protect Frisk**

Chara slammed her hand down on the **ACT** button, she rushed towards Frisk, her soul filled with **DETERMINATION** as she warped her arms around Frisk, she felt a burning sensation on her back, she smelt her clothes burning, she grind her teeth against each other as pain shot through her back, she saw her **HP** slowly lowering to a dangerously low level.

"Tch, how pathetic of me, to die like this," whispered Chara as she shut her eyes, welcoming the darkness as Frisk called out her name.

Chara felt like she was in a dream as she felt her hand warped around something, she looked beside her to see Frisk who looked like in a daze as well, Chara looked back in front, her surroundings were pitch black, the only lighting was two words in front of her.

  
**CONTINUE**                    **RESET**

Chara reached out, her hand hovering over the **CONTINUE** button, she gently pushed it, suddenly the world was a splash of colour, Chara squeezed her eyes shut due to the flashing colours that blinded her.

When she did open her eyes, she was back in the clothes room, her hand hovered above the glowing star, she blinked, what just...

Was that all a dream?

Chara shook her head, 'maybe Frisk remembers?' As she took out the clothes for Frisk again, then she went to check on Frisk.

The same things happen.

 _Chara jumping into the tub to save Frisk._  
Frisk leaving to the room.  
Chara getting the knife.  
Frisk asking to leave.

Chara frowned, looks like it was either a vision or dream.

Chara and Frisk continued to head down to the basement, Chara formed a plan in her mind to get pass Toriel, but this time, she will be the one who **ACTs**.

When the battle began, Chara surprised Frisk by choosing the **ACT** button rather than **FIGHT** , Chara ignored the burning sensation coming from her pocket where the knife hid, Chara moved towards Toriel, her face blank, "Toriel, please move, I don't want to **FIGHT** you, please, let us leave..." Said Chara.

Toriel looked blanked as she raised her hand, throwing fireballs that Chara dodged easily, the next turn, Frisk chose to **ACT** by trying to convince Toriel as well but she used her hands to talk instead, once again, Toriel ignored her and threw fireballs, Chara felt the sickening feeling that Frisk could get hurt, but Frisk didn't, 'third time' thought Chara 'at the third time, Frisk would trip'.

Chara couldn't control herself if Frisk gets hurt, she feared that this second chance? She had, she wouldn't be able to hold herself back from killing Toriel, _/just kill her already/_ the voice tempted her again, and once again, Chara shut the voice out.

Frisk had chosen **ACT** again, Chara cursed mentally when she realised she had one last chance to convince Toriel to let them leave, Chara stared as Frisk try to convince Toriel to let them go out of the ruins, but ended up dodging a barrage of flaming fire balls.

The next turn Chara raised her hand and looked at **ACT** the choices were limited, then as Chara stared at the choices, another fainted one appeared among the others.

**HUG**

At first Chara was confuse, why Hug? Did the female monster have a lack of hugs? Chara laughed silently at that thought, then she remembered the photograph that Frisk had shown her, Toriel once had a family, now she's living alone in ruins such as this, when Chara and Frisk fell down, and she straight away took care of them, she cared for them like she would to her own children.

This **love**.

Was a type that Chara had seen in only pictures and families that truly love each other.

A **mother's love**.

Chara gulped, what she was gonna do next, was going against all her morals. But technically, it only applies to humans, not monsters so...

Chara looked at Frisk, her red eyes filled with **DETERMINATION** as she used the **ACT** button, Toriel jumped when both Chara and Frisk suddenly charged towards her, expecting an attack, not a **HUG**.

Chara and Frisk's arms combine couldn't even reach around Toriel's waist, Chara waited for anything, a fireball or a push, something that would harm them, but nothing came, suddenly Chara felt something wet and warm fall on her hand.

She looked up and saw that Toriel was crying, her large hands? Paws? Covering her face as muffled sobs were heard. Frisk tries to comfort Toriel by patting her back with her tiny hands, "I... Just don't want to see anymore children being hurt..." She whispered softly as her hands falls from her face and hugs both of them close.

"They come and leave, then they get killed, if I don't kill you... He will," whispered Toriel, Chara frowned as the knife was trying to burn a hole in her pocket, "but I can't stop you two, you two are so **DETERMINE** to leave..." Toriel sighed as she hugged them tightly.

"I'll let you two leave, but promise me, when you leave the ruins, don't come back..." Whispered Toriel, Chara and Frisk couldn't see each other, but their hands found each other in Toriel's large embrace, Chara squeezed Frisk's hand lightly as she nodded "of course mothe-" Chara stopped herself, she did a double take, did she just-

Toriel's body suddenly went tense as her eyes widen as well, Frisk stared at Chara, her normally squinted eyes now wide, Toriel burst out laughing as she started to cry again, "it's been a long time since I heard something called me that, the children that came before you, they never dare to call me that..."

Toriel sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes, she stood up and released both of them, "and also, here's some left over pie for both of you," Chara and Frisk both got one slice of pie that they both placed in their pockets.

Toriel patted each of them on the head, "take care... My children..." She said as she walked away from them, Chara saw tears on Frisk's eyes threatening to fall, she wrapped her arms around her little sister, "come on Frisk, let's go..." Chara turned around "good bye-" she stopped, no Toriel in sight and on the ground was a cellphone, Chara curiously picked it up, it looked old.

Chara decided to pocketed it anyway, then she saw something red under the phone, folded neatly there was a pair of bright red gloves, not big enough for Chara, but small enough for Frisk, Frisk happily decided to wear them, Chara frowned slightly 'parting gifts?' She thought.

Chara and Frisk both pushed opened the door for the exit of the ruins, they were both greeted by a cold gust of air, Chara glad for their almost winter clothing, looking back at the ruins once more, Chara swear she could hear Frisk whisper beneath her scarf, 'goodbye mom'.

Chara shrugged it off and the ruins door slammed shut behind them, no going back now, Chara and Frisk proceed to walk forward on the path made in the snow, one hand holding Frisk's gloved hand, the other in her pocket, gripped tightly around the hilt of the knife.

Chara saw her breath turning into mist, she enjoyed the cool weather, "Hm? What's such a large tree branch doing here?" She said as she and Frisk came across a large branch other took over the whole path, Chara and Frisk easily leaped across the branch.

When they walked away however, a loud

**_SNAP!_ **

Was heard, causing both Chara and Frisk to jump up in fright, they lay the branch, now broken in half, the knife was already half way out of Chara's pocket, Frisk was trembling, hiding behind Chara as her gloved hands gripped Chara's jacket.

"..." Chara eyes looked around once, twice, confirming no one was there, she looked at Frisk, who visibly relax when they confirm no one was stalking them.

Chara and Frisk continue their walk, they saw a bridge across the a rather large hole, they carefully crossed it, when they reach the other side, they quickly walked away from the hole, seeing how the drop seemed endless from when they looked down from the bridge.

They walked only a few feet when Chara heard a third set of footsteps following them, she stopped, Frisk stopped, the footsteps continued, Frisk's head snapped up and looked at Chara with a face of pure fear and horror, Chara stared back at Frisk blankly as she mouth 'behind me now'.

Frisk moved to Chara's front, the footsteps stopped right behind them, "hey there, don't you know how to greet a new pal?" Chara knew this type of voice, a voice that had hidden intentions hidden behind that friendly tone, "oh I don't, care to enlighten me?" Chara answered mockingly, "turn around and shake my hand," answered the voice clearly amused.

Chara smirked "oh I'll give you a-" she swiped out her knife "hand shake-" when she spun around and slashed, but her knife met air instead, "boy, that was dangerous," Chara spun around again, how did that...

Skeleton?

Frisk panicked when the rather short skeleton appeared out of nowhere in front of them, Chara eyes narrowed as she pushed Frisk behind her again, "well then, where are my manners, I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton," grinned the short skeleton, who was balancing a bone on top of his finger.

"Well then, nice to meet you Sans," Chara's voice dripped with a thick mixture of sarcasm, extreme sweetness and ice, "I'm Chara, Chara the human, and this is Frisk, Frisk the human," Chara mocked, her knife pointing at him, "well then, it's not KNIFE to point a weapon at someone," said Sans grinning.

"Well then, I was just BONE with the talent of pointing a knife at anyone who appears out of nowhere," Frisk face palmed at Chara and Sans' horrible puns, "well how ICE we have a comedian here," Sans shrugged his grin widening as his right eye had gone dark and his left eye became a blue flame.

'Hm? Is this the guy Toriel was warning us about? Pfft, I'll kill him, look at how weak his stats are' thought Chara as she saw a faint.

**ATK 1 DEF 1 HP 1**

'Is this seriously the guy that Toriel Warner them about? Or is it someone else' thought Chara, but her gut was telling her that this skeleton was no normal opponent, "oh don't be SNOW sure, I wasn't the one who started the puns," said Chara, her soul slowly appearing in front of her. 

"Ya, right, let's get to the point kid," Chara soul suddenly turned blue and she was thrown back, she heard a soft cry that was clearly from Frisk, Chara suddenly felt rage, she stood back up, what she saw shocked her, there was a large wolf? Dog? Like skeleton floating in front of Frisk, "sorry kiddo," said Sans.

"Frisk!" Screamed Chara, she pushed Frisk away, but the blast caught Chara's leg, causing some **HP** no, quite a lot of **HP** to disappear, Chara grind her teeth as she stood up, "Frisk, hide," Chara motioned towards a conveniently shaped lamp, wait what, when did that get there? Chara did a double take before shaking her head.

Frisk hid behind it.

Chara turned towards Sans, her smile widens as she pointed the knife at him again, "listen here, you stupid bag of bones," Sans was... Sweating? "You can throw me and blast me, but if you ever, ever, ever hurt Frisk," Chara let out a giggle, that sounded rather demonic, "you're gonna have one hell of a horrible time,"

With that Chara's bright red soul floated back out, "hey kid... Where did you get all that **EXP** ," muttered Sans as he sweats, even if she killed all the ruins monsters, it won't be enough to reach such high level of **LV** , oh, just saying, I may be a kid, but I have sinned more than a few times before I came down here," said Chara, "so, enough talking, let's fight,"

Chara realised that she couldn't attack, she looked confuse at the four buttons and realised something strange, it wasn't her turn to attack?

"Ha, jokes on you kid," next thing Chara knew, bones flew towards her and the blaster appears shooting at her, Chara managed to dodged most of them but her HP fell dangerously low, "tch," grumbled Chara as she saw it was her turn now, the only healing **ITEM** she had was Toriel's pie.

And she was low on **HP** , "..." She slammed her hand down on **ATTACK** , Sans seemed shocked when she suddenly ran towards him, her knife raised to strike, when she was thrown back again, causing her **HP** to fall slightly, "have to try harder then that kid," laughed Sans.

Chara grind her teeth against each other, she stood back up, Sans had used his turn to throw her back, it's her turn now, _/kill him~ scattered his dust all over the snow~ he hurt Frisk, he must pay, he must DIE/_ Chara didn't bother to silence the voice, this is one of the few times that she agreed with the voice.

Chara didn't realised but from Frisk's point of view, Chara's soul had gone darker for a moment, almost to a shocking black, Frisk was confused, didn't Toriel said their souls were red? Why did Chara's soul turged black for a moment?

Sans must have noticed it too, because his sweating returned, "well then, aren't you gonna move kiddo?" Said Sans with his grin, Chara looked towards him and back at Frisk, who was still hiding.

❤️

**> ATTACK Sans**

**> Grab Frisk and Try To Flee**

_(And a huge warning! This two choice have a BIG impact on the story's outcome, so choose wisely dear reader~)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose your choice wisely dear reader~ Hahaha~  
> Also I'm tempted to write another EXTRA. But I'm scared you guys don't like it QwQ


	7. Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys~ here's an early update~  
> Looks like all of ya chose to protect Frisk >w

❤️ **Grab Frisk and Try to Flee**

Chara chose the **FLEE** button, Sans looked confused as Chara ran away from him, breaking off the fight as she threw her hands around Frisk, hoisting Frisk onto her shoulders, grinding her teeth against each other as she looked towards Sans, "sorry you stupid skeleton, we ain't fighting today," Chara ran towards him with her knife raised.

Sans summoned more bones to defend himself, but Chara dodged all of them, careful that none of them manage to hit Frisk, "see ya later!" Chara burst out laughing as she ran passed Sans, "Frisk! Make sure that he isn't following us!" Yelled Chara as she couldn't look back.

She heard Frisk whisper in her ear "he's just... Standing there... His eyes went dark sis..."

Chara huffed as they continued to run, her urge to protect Frisk to the death fuelling her.

After ten minutes, Chara's stamina had been used up, she falls into the snow, breathing heavily as sweat drips down her forehead and onto the snow, "Chara!" Frisk cried when Chara fell to her knees "ha, sorry Frisk, haven't had to run away that fast for a while now, heh, gotta get more used to it now," said Chara as she stood up.

Chara looked at her **HP.**

**3/56**

Chara frowned, damn was her **HP** low, "Chara? You can have my pie if you want," said Frisk, she was frighten to death, her sister nearly lost her life protecting her from that skeleton, "nah Frisk it's fine," she smiled at Frisk as she looked around, she took out her own Toriel's pie, she ate it and was shocked when her **HP** was suddenly fully restored.

"Ha," chuckled Chara as she felt better already, "come on Frisk, let's go before that skeleton catches up to us," she said grabbing Frisk's gloved hand and proceed to walk forward, _/you should have killed him when you had the chance!/_ yelled the voice in her head, that Chara immediately blocked.

For some reason, the voices in her head had become more and more clearer after they had fell into the Underground.

Chara and Frisk walked passed something that looked like abandon puzzles, and then they walked on a rather long bridge.

"I wonder who made those," muttered Chara as she saw a village? Up ahead, "do you want to take a rest now Frisk? Or later when we reach the village? I can carry you there," said Chara as she looked down at Frisk.

Frisk frowned slightly as she thought about it, 'maybe we should continue walking' Chara nodded at Frisk, when suddenly something jumped in front of them, causing Chara to whipped out her knife again, thinking it was the skeleton again, but nope it was a dog? That reminded Chara of a ninja robber?

Frisk looked confuse at the dog that held two knives in it hands, "who's there?!" Snapped the dog? "If someone there, please move! I can't see anything if it doesn't move!"

Chara saw her soul appear along with Frisk's, the two red hearts appearing in front of them.

Chara looked at the weird dog like creature and checked it's stats.

**70 HP 6 ATK 1 DEF**

Chara frowned slightly, she did not know if she was strong enough to defeat this enemy, Frisk, being the pacifist she is, immediately **ACT** ed and moved towards Doggo, Chara eyes widen when she saw a blue knife being thrown at Frisk, horror filling her mind as the knife neared Frisk.

...

But the knife did nothing. It passed through the shock Frisk, who stopped moving when the knife was thrown.

"... Blue means don't move? How strange," said Chara as Doggo yelled "is there nothing here?!" Frisk moved slightly closer when Doggo wasn't looking, Chara gulped as she watched, as long as Frisk doesn't move when the blue knives come towards her, everything will be ok...

_/but what if Frisk does move?/_

Chara was getting really annoyed by the voice inside her head, after a few more turns, Doggo lets them go after Frisk pats him gently on the head, causing him to flee and Frisk spared him.

Chara sighed as their souls disappeared "come on Frisk, let's continue on..."

Chara and Frisk encountered a few more monsters, that Frisk found out how to spare them, even the couple dog, that had used their AXES! **AXES** FOR GOD'S SAKE! To attack Frisk.

Chara had almost went and kill the two dogs when Frisk had decided to act like a dog, causing the two to **SPARE**  them, thinking both Chara and Frisk were puppies, Frisk found some gold in the snow or dropped by some monsters and kept them, hoping maybe they could be used somehow.

Chara and Frisk soon reached the entrance of the town? Village? They walked among the monsters, Chara very tense worried that the monsters will attack them anytime, but strangely no one even spared them a second glance, have they never seen a monster before?

Chara and Frisk soon found an inn to stay the night? In. Frisk and Chara noted that because they were underground, there was no sun or moon, or even day or night, they can sleep whenever they want.

Chara and Frisk used the gold and booked the cheapest room, not minding if it was just one bed, since they had worst at foster homes and orphanages.

"Hey Frisk, I'm gonna go to sleep for a while," said Chara as she lay on the bed, her jacket hanged up on the chair in the room, Chara rubbed her wrists, which had faint scars of the past, she saw Frisk examining the room and with that she fell asleep.

Slight Frisk POV

Frisk had done all the 'fighting' for them both on their journey to this place, she didn't trust Chara to hold back her rage against all the monsters, she had been frighten a few times when the monsters attacks had almost came in contact with her.

She had learned that Blue attacks mean stop, with that information, they manage to survive the journey.

Frisk looked towards Chara who was sound asleep on the bed, Frisk face breaks out into a smile as she decided to go and check this new place out, it was rare enough that Frisk and Chara could have so much freedom.

Frisk quietly opened the door, she would be back soon, Chara usually slept quite long, especially since Frisk knew ever since falling down to this place, Chara hasn't gotten a wink of sleep, since she didn't know that Chara hated sleep and the nightmares that came along with the sleep.

Frisk closed the door.

'Adventure!' Thought Frisk happily as she ran down the stairs, careful not to trip over the scarf that Chara found for her.

Frisk favourite colours were purple and blue, but Chara preferred yellow and green.

Frisk exited the inn and looked up at the snow, she walked around the place, she was kinda short and some monsters towered over her, almost like how her sister always did, Frisk saw some monster families walking around and smiled.

'Just like me and Chara' she thought, she never called Chara her big sister, the reason was because Chara once said that 'a monster like me, could never be a sister towards a innocent soul like you' when they were younger, after Chara had sinned once again.

'Chara isn't a monster! She's just protective of me! Chara can be kind! And she's not a monster!' The real monsters Frisk had seen so far have been really kind, well minus Flowey and that skeleton, Sans.

 _{Ever the pacifist huh}_ a voice said in Frisk's mind, 'What's 'pacifist'?' Asked Frisk mentally, but the voice disappeared, Frisk pouted, that voice can really pop out at random times, like when she was trying to sleep at Toriel's place, but the voice was nagging her to leave.

Frisk didn't notice that as she walked, footsteps were following her, quietly.

As Frisk left the town and entered the snow covered forest, Frisk saw a white dog, she grinned as she went towards it, she ended up patting the dog on the tummy, which the dog seemed to enjoy, as Frisk played, she realised a shadow had appeared, and that shadow wasn't hers.

"Hey there, don't you know how to great a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand," said a familiar voice, Frisk shook slightly in fear, but then decided to be brave and turned around, she grabbed the skeleton's hand and blinked when a sound that resembled a fart echoed.

"Heh, the old whoopee cushion trip," grinned the skeleton, Frisk couldn't help the smile on her face and giggle that she lets out, "heh, at least one of the humans has a FUNNY BONE in them," Frisk began to chuckle.

"Don't you agree that I'm HUMERUS?" That joke Frisk didn't get because she didn't know that was a bone, "heh, looks like you cannot understand all my jokes," said Sans, Frisk smiled slightly as she release her grip on his hand, but found her hand to be in a vice like grip.

This caused her normally squinted eyes to widen in shock and slight terror, "heh, red eyes too eh, not as red as your sister's, but I thought humans don't have red eyes," said Sans still grinning but his eyes had become pitch black, scaring Frisk.

"Where is your sister this time? Not here to protect you anymore?" Frisk panicked and tried to yanked her hand out of his grip, "oh well, I just needed one of you,"

Frisk then heard footsteps nearing them, "FRISK!" A voice called, Frisk's eyes darted to the sound of her sister, trying to run towards her voice, but was held back by Sans' grip on her hand, "Frisk?" Chara saw Sans' grip on Frisk.

Her red eyes widen as rage filled her eyes "let her go!" Screamed Chara as she ran toward her, "Cha-" Frisk cried out but suddenly everything went black.

Back to Chara's POV

Chara watched in pure horror that both the skeleton and Frisk vanished into THIN AIR.

"Frisk! No!" Chara fell on the place where Frisk once stood, sorrow and rage filling her as tears of anger flowed down her cheek and into the snow, "that... Skeleton... Ha... I'll kill him... How dare he... Frisk... Wait for me... I'll find you... I'll find you and kill that skeleton... Hahaha..." Chara let out a chuckled as her red eyes glowed slightly.

Chara stood up, as she walked back to the inn, all the monsters who decided to attack her, were nothing more but **DUST** now.

When Chara returned to the inn, she had killed three monsters, "Frisk... Dammit... I'll find you... I'll find you..." Whispered Chara, knife in hand, her sleeves and knife covered with the dust of the monsters she had killed.

~~~~

**_Chara's Nightmare_ **

_**/Hehehe Why do you ignore me Chara? We could kill every monster in our way!/** Chara glared at the weird blob of darkness, that had a human-like shape, yet not at the same time, chains were around her wrists and her legs as well, "you do not control me thing! I will only kill those who hurt Frisk, not for fun! I'm not a killer without reason!" Snapped Chara._

_**/ah, but Chara dear, what if Frisk were to DIE?/** Chara's eyes widen "no, no, that's impossible, death will never take Frisk away from me! If death wants to take a life? I'll gladly give mine away, not Frisk's," Chara glared at the black mess in front of her, who went quiet for a while._

_Suddenly black things crawled from the chains onto her limbs and towards her face, she knew this cycle, she shut her eyes and mouth, but even through the tiniest gap, the liquid was able to pass, Chara felt through her mouth and eyes, the liquid flowed into her body, towards her **SOUL**._

_Chara felt the liquid surrounding it, causing Chara to feel like she was suffocating, it was as if the thing was trying to ripped her soul apart, yet not at the same time, slowly torturing her._

_**/Why do you still refuse Chara? Fifteen years, yet no once have you flatter, no wonder you have more DETERMINATION than your pathetic little sister/** _

_Looks like the thing got the reaction it wanted when Chara struggled even more against the chains, "MY SISTER! IS NOT PATHETIC!" Yelled Chara as a red glow surrounded her eyes and soul causing the black liquid to fall back, like the glow was burning it._

_Before continuing its assault, not once had Chara begged for it to stop, never once had Chara cried for mercy._

_Chara's soul was fuelled by **DETERMINATION** to survive another night of torture, but suddenly the assault stopped, the liquid left her body and Chara's body went slack against the chains, breathing heavily, **/looks like something interesting is happening~/** the voice chuckled **/better wake up now Chara/**_

_Chara saw through the darkness, a light broke the surface, **/WE will see you again Chara, watching you, now then, run, run before your nightmare comes to life/**_

_With that Chara's eyes flew open._

_**End of Chara's nightmare** _

~~~

Chara couldn't remember her nightmares like always, but then she noticed that Frisk wasn't in the room and she panicked, running out the hotel, she saw Frisk's tracks, luckily weren't fully covered by snow and followed them, they were easily recognisable because Frisk had tiny feet and shoes.

That's how she found that skeleton with Frisk.

Frisk disappearing.

The mocking laughter in her head.

The rage.

The agony.

The **HATE**.

Chara stared at the knife, wondering what to do next.

❤️

**> Kill every monster in Town**

**> Leave and find Frisk**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now LOVE or love?
> 
> Also I made a new story called Determination!  
> It's about Gaster and Chris' backstory!  
> Please go and check it out and leave some  
> Comments and kudos! >3O


	8. King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers for an early update!  
> Andddd more art on my tumblr!  
> Go check it out! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redphoenixash72

❤️ **> Leave and Find Frisk**

Chara tried to clean the dust off her hands and sleeves, she managed to clean off most of them but some still stayed, as if it was reminding her of what she did, 'well this is a bit more annoying than blood stains' she thought with her lips turned down a bit, 'that blasted skeleton...' She grind her teeth against each other, 'I will turn him into DUST!' / _and the others as well/_

Chara frowned at the voice in her head 'the others didn't hurt Frisk... That skeleton however...' Chara shut the voice out once again as she grabbed her jacket, she stared at the scars on her wrists before pulling the sleeves over to hide them, 'where do I start though... That blasted skeleton could be anywhere' Chara bit her lip slightly in thought.

'I better hurry... God knows what will happen to Frisk alone with that blasted skeleton...' Chara looked at the knife, which gleamed so temptingly, '... They deserved it' she thought as she warped the cloth around the sharp metallic part of the knife and pocketed it.

Chara exited the inn, her face void of emotion as she walked down the path, people who could sense that she was in a bad mood, kept away from Chara, still Chara was confuse why weren't the town monsters attacking her, have they never seen a human-

Then Chara realise, the reason why these monsters never realised she was a human, because the monsters never saw one before, all the humans before her, never made it this far, 'he's why they never made it, he _KILLED_ them' the horror on Chara's face, made her naturally pale face, even paler.

'I need to hurry... Oh god... FRISK!"

~~~

Frisk's POV?

Frisk groaned as she sat up, naturally when she would wake up every day, her sister will be the first one to greet her eyes everyday, but this time when she looked around for her big sister, all she saw was a long hall stretched in front of her, the other end was dark, and then there was the sound of birds chirping?

'Are there even birds down here?' Frowned Frisk as she stood up, she dusted her clothes and adjusted the scarf a bit, 'what happened... Why am I here? Chara?' She looked around, then she remembered.

_The hidden trap in a playful prank._

_The skeleton's vice like grip._

_Her sister's face of horror._

_Then a black out._

Frisk's fingers turned cold, even though covered with the gloves that Toriel had left for her, ' he took me away from Chara... I'm scared... Chara where are you...' She opened her mouth to cry out for her sister but stopped in fright when she heard foot steps, from the other dark end of the hall, a figure emerged.

A grin was plastered on his face but his eyes were dark and cold.

Frisk shivered, 'maybe... Maybe I can talk to him? Maybe I could convince him...' Frisk took away her gloves, so her cold fingers were free, 'but... What if he doesn't understand? Will I need to... Speak?' Frisk dislike speaking unless it's towards Chara, the only one she is comfortable to speak towards too.

And the skeleton in front of her, she was afraid of him, then suddenly Sans' grin dropped a bit "so kiddo... Do you want to know why you are here?" Sans asked her, Frisk nodded as her hand gripped her scarf in fear and to stop her hands from shaking.

"Let's see..." Sans laughed "where do I start..." Frisk looked around for anything, a weapon? No. Frisk was too merciful to even hold a harmful weapon.

"Hm... Let's say that a long time ago, monsters and humans both lived on the surface,"

This caused Frisk to blink, 'monsters? And humans? Together? But the history books never said that...'

"Then, a war between the monsters and humans happened, no one remembered for what reason, for what cause, for what need, did they start the war for, but it was gonna happen, sooner or later,"

Frisk frowned at that, 'starting a war... And they had forgotten the reason why...' Frisk knew if Chara heard this, she would freak out, probably.

"Soon the humans won, by their **DETERMINATION** ," Frisk gasped as her soul suddenly floated out in front of her, bright red, "the humans with the souls of **DETERMINATION** , were the strongest humans and the rarest, their souls were pure red,"

Frisk stared at her soul, it floated in front of her gently, it beat slightly as if a heart, but it was in a heart shape, so...

"They sealed the monsters away, inside a mountain, they burn every book every trace about the monsters existence, they turned them into something that is made entirely out of fiction," Frisk stared in alarm when her soul suddenly blinked into a dark blue.

"The barrier that lock the monsters inside, had a way to be broken, seven human souls... But the humans were very, VERY specific, they needed seven..." A blaster floated in front of her, the mouth charging up to fire at her "... _Human Children_ souls," the blaster fired.

Without thinking Frisk mouth opened and one word came out of her mouth.

" _CHARA_!"

~~~

Chara's POV

Chara had headed towards a store, using the gold she had, she bought some healing items, cinnamon bunny buns, she had taken a bite out of one and hummed when she find a the sugary taste likeable 'not as good as chocolate, but this is nice' she finished one and placed the rest inside her other pocket in a small plastic bag.

Chara also found the weirdly glowing star again, she had touched it again and was prepared for the sharp pain that shot through her arm, and after she had walked away, she had turned back and saw the star was gone, 'strange' thought Chara. 

After that, Chara had went to the library, after looking through a ton of books, she learned about monster funerals, some old history books that looked worn out, and also learned that the underground was separated into a few different places.

**Snowdin** (Where she is currently at)  
**HotLands**  
**WaterFalls** (the closest place right now)  
**New Home** (where the King lives)

Chara scratched her head, out three of these places, Frisk could be anywhere, and she had no map either, looks like the underground is so small that all the monsters knew everywhere?

Chara wanted to break down and scream, but thinking of Frisk, alone, with that blasted skeleton, filled Chara with **DETERMINATION**.

Chara shut the book, 'the closest place now is the Water Falls... I should head there first... And quick' she placed the book that she was reading back on to the book shelf.

When another book caught her eye, 'what's this?' She took the book out, '... Monsters and Humans...'

Chara flipped opened the book and read about it, after a while she shut it 'humans... Pathetic...' She frowned, immediately regretting the monsters she had killed...

_**YOU FEEL YOUR SINS CRAWLING DOWN YOUR BACK** _

Chara shook her head at the voice inside her head, 'am I feeling... Sad? For something I killed?' Chara shook her head harsher 'no! They deserved it! They were in my way!' She slammed the book back into the shelves and stormed out the library.

Back into the cold breezy air outside, it had started snowing, Chara tugged her hood so that it shaped to cover her eyes from the falling snow, her boots crushed the snow underneath her foot as she walked, making loud crunching noises.

Soon she came to the exit of the town, '... As long as the monsters don't bother or approached me, I won't kill them...' Chara thought to herself, for a moment, she heard a chuckle, but when she looked around and saw no one, she realised that chuckle came from her head.

Chara grind her teeth annoyed slightly at the voice inside her head, she walked on the path, 'Frisk... I'm coming... Wait for me...' Chara thought as she quicken her footsteps, suddenly an image flashed across her mind, Frisk, stabbed by all the bones, blasted by that weird wolf skull thing, Frisk's blood curling scream, and Frisk screaming out her name.

That made Chara's fist clench as images of all kinds appeared in her mind, suddenly when she was deep in thought, a monster popped out of the snow, Chara eye twitched irritatedly as the monster stood in front of her.

A dog in armour "hah, just when I promise myself that I would try to avoid any monster that approaches, but if they do I have to fight them..." Chara took out her knife and pointed it at the dog, but hesitated a bit as the hold on her knife shook a bit '... Why am I shaking? Am I... afraid? No, I'm hesitating to kill' Chara bit her lip in confusion, 'I shouldn't be...'

Her **SOUL** floated in front of her, it was glowing a slight darkish-red, the four buttons glowed in front of her, ' **FIGHT** or **ACT**...' Thought Chara with a frown '... I need to hurry... Killing it would be a best and easiest option' her hand hovered above the **FIGHT** button, 'but... Frisk wouldn't like that...' Her other hand reached towards the **ACT** button, suddenly the voice whispered in her head / _if she's still alive when you find her/_

Suddenly Chara whole body tensed up, her eyes flared up with silent rage and anger 'BE QUIET!' She yelled mentally at the voice, her hand shot up and covered her ears, but the voice simply chuckled before becoming silent again.

Chara frowned as the voice disappeared, but then she smirked as she thought of a way to piss off the voice inside her head 'you know what, I'm gonna **SPARE** everyone' she chuckled mentally as she hit the **ACT** button, she was gonna used **MERCY** on everyone now.

Well, there is always time to try new things in life.

~~~

??? POV

A scream echoed in the hallways as a figure on the ground jumped up in shock "WHAT?! DID SOMEONE SCREAM?!" Throwing down whatever it was doing, the figure ran outside "SANS! WHAT IS THAT SCREAM- WAIT- SANS- IS T-THAT- A HUMAN?!"

Frisk POV

Frisk had held up her arms in front of her face in fright, but when she expected the blaster to blast her away to nothing more but ashes, all she felt, was something similar to standing near a hot oven, "..." Frisk looked up, the skeleton looked shocked as well, and had started sweating, his face in a state of confusion.

"What..." The skeleton started in shock, Frisk checked her **HP.**

**19/20 HP**

'... One damage?' Frisk was confuse, 'but that blast did more than one damage to Chara... She lost a lot more **HP**...'

Frisk jumped when she heard a loud voice screaming something, "... HUMAN?!" Frisk looked away from her **HP** bar to see... Another skeleton.

But this one was taller than Sans, and he wore something almost similar to a King, if possible, Sans sweated even more, 'how do skeletons even sweat?!' Thought Frisk in confusion, '... Magic' Frisk reasoned with herself.

"SANS?! WHY DID YOU TELL ME A HUMAN HAS FALLEN UNDERGROUND! AND ITS HERE! IN THE CASTLE!" The taller skeleton reached down and grabbed Sans, before easily lifting him up and shook him, his eyes? Going wide, even Sans' dark eyes suddenly had white lights in each of them as pupils.

'How do skeletons move their eyes like that when they have no eye lids?!' Frisk was even more confuse now, "heh, sorry bro, I was just bringing them here to meet you," Sans easily lied, "WHAT?! REALLY?! NYEHEHEHE! WELL THEN HUMAN! I THE GREAT KING PAPYRUS! SHALL SHOW YOU AROUND THE PLACE! NYEHEHEHEH! AND WE SHALL HAVE PUZZLES AND SPAGHETTI! NYEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus? Ran away.

"..." Frisk stared in shock, 'OK... So this is the King... And Sans' is the king's brother?' Frisk blinked, why didn't he kill her either? 'Maybe... Maybe I can live through this... Long enough for Chara to find me' A small smile appeared on her face at the thought of reuniting with her sister.

"I will **SPARE** you for now human," said a voice near Frisk's ear, Frisk jumped up and spun around to see Sans standing beside her, his eyes empty as he stared at her, how did he appear beside her so fast? "But that's just to make my bro happy," suddenly the two white lights in his eyes appeared, and his figure became relaxed again.

"By the way, why don't you talk? Huh Kiddo?" Asked Sans, Frisk stared at him before using her hands to try and 'speak' with him 'I don't feel comfortable speaking to...' Frisk hesitate a bit '... People I just met' she signed, "heh, I see," Sans nodded, Frisk blinked, 'does every monster know how to speak in hands?' She wondered.

"Oh by the way, Papyrus doesn't know how to speak in hands, so..." Suddenly a loud voice boomed causing Frisk to jump "HUMAN!! THE GREAT KING PAPYRUS HAS A PUZZLE FOR YOU TO SOLVE! NYEHHEHEHE!!!"

Frisk raised an eye brow, 'puzzles?' She wondered, the ruins had some puzzles too, did monsters love puzzles, "well then kiddo, just a warning though, some of the puzzles may be difficult, but don't worry, it won't harm you... Much," Sans laughed at the worry look on Frisk's face.

"Also, you better not make my brother sad, or you're gonna have a..." His eyes went dark " **bad time** ," Frisk never ran so fast in her life, well because most of the time it ended up with Chara carrying her, she ran into something hard "AHA! HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE NOW TIME FOR SOME PUZZLES!" Two hands lifted her up.

"WOWIE! YOU SURE ARE LIGHT!" Frisk stared into the eyes of Papyrus, who was grinning widely "ONWARDS! TO THE PUZZLES!" He yelled carrying Frisk along.

~~~

Chara POV

Chara sighed as she rubbed her forehead, she wasn't used to this style of fighting, _/then just kill them then you wouldn't have to bother/_ Chara ignored the voice and continued onwards, after a long walk, the snow slowly vanished and was replaced by hard ground, "this must be the water falls," she muttered to herself.

She saw tall grass up ahead and shrugged to herself "looks like there's no way around it," she muttered as she walked towards it and pushed away the grass to clear a path for her, she didn't realised that someone was watching her every move.

~~~

Sans POV

Sans had jurged Frisk's stats, and boy was he surprised when he found out that Frisk had no **EXP** at all, 'well this is a first, the other six humans who fell had at least some **EXP** ' that had made them easier for Sans to kill, Sans' eyes darken, he hasn't gotten used to all the killing, he thought this time would be the last, they would have the last **SOUL** that they needed to break the barrier.

But fate had a weird way with things, this was the first time he had seen TWO humans fall at the same time, and one which had such a high level of **LOVE** , 'God knows what she did to gain that much **LOVE** ' Sans frowned a bit, 'her sister on the other hand...' Sans could hear Papyrus yelling something.

'She is a true pacifist' Sans' sighed, 'and _naive_ ' he remembered how he manage easily to steal Frisk away from her sister, but that face that Chara made, it was one of pure fear.

'... Wonder what that kid is doing... But why should I care, the last **SOUL** we need is right here, there's no need for an extra' Sans yawned as he went and use one of his short cuts, he went to his work in the waterfalls, but ended up falling asleep, dreaming, or rather.

A _nightmare_.

~~~

So guys~ for the next chapter  
Do you want to know Frisk's side of the story first?  
Or Chara's?  
Choose wisely dear reader~

❤️

**> Chara  
>Frisk**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't made Papyrus too OOC... QwQ 
> 
> Also! I planned once I reach 60 Kudos or 1000 hits!  
> I'm gonna open the asks on my Tumblr!  
> Yay!


	9. Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we almost reached 60 Kudos!  
> I'm opening the asks!!!!  
> On my Tumblr!!!!
> 
> http://redphoenixash72.tumblr.com
> 
> Ask away~  
> But for now it's only for Frisk and Chara~ 
> 
> Also most of you guys asked for Frisk~  
> So here ya go~

❤️ **Frisk**

"NYEHEHEHEH!! YOU'RE INDEED GOOD AT PUZZLES HUMAN!"

Frisk stared at the simple number puzzle, it wasn't that difficult, she and Papyrus sat in what she thinks is the throne room because a large chair was in the middle of the room, the sat on stools and there was a table, surrounding them where bright yellow flowers, reminding Frisk slightly of the flower she and her sister had encountered when they had fallen.

"NOW WHERES THAT BROTHER OF MINE! I WANT TO SHOW YOU HIS PUZZLES TOO! EVEN THOUGH HE IS ALWAYS LAZY TO MAKE GOOD PUZZLES!" Grumbled Papyrus as he rubbed his chin "NO MATTER! I, THE GREAT KING PAPYRUS! SHALL GIVE YOU MORE PUZZLES!" Frisk giggled a bit, her red gloves were placed in her pocket.

Frisk smiled underneath her scarf, "NYEH? OH HUMAN, I JUST REALISED YOU HAVE A SCARF TOO! I HAVE ONE AS WELL! BUT ITS RED!" Papyrus said proudly "MY BROTHER MADE IT FOR ME!" Frisk froze at the mention of Sans, "WHAT ABOUT YOU HUMAN? WHO MADE YOU THAT SCARF?"

Frisk started to sign 'sister' but Papyrus looked confuse "WHAT? CANT YOU TALK HUMAN?" He asked, Frisk blinked and shook her head, "THEN WHY DONT YOU TALK?" Frisk stared at Papyrus frowning for a while, it seems like Papyrus doesn't get the language of hands unlike his brother, Frisk started to fidget with her scarf before she looked around.

Frisk took the puzzle paper and flipped it to the other side which was blank, she took the pencil and started writing 'be cause I'm afaid' her English wasn't that good because of the lack of education orphans like her could get, and she only been to school about a year before her foster parents gave her back to the orphanage.

"NYEH? OF WHAT?"

Frisk eyes squinted slightly, tears threatening to spill as she remembered.

_Chara shielding her from something._

_Something getting poured on to her as her back burned._

_Chara screaming._

"NYEH? HUMAN? YOU'RE SHAKING," Frisk snapped out of the memory, she could still feel the burning pain on her back, she smiled at Papyrus as if saying she was fine, but the grip on the pencil she was holding is shaking, "NYEH... AFRAID..." Papyrus rubbed his chin again before a grin appeared on his face.

"ALRIGHT HUMAN! I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF! AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO GET RID OF FEAR THAN TO COOK SPAGHETTI!!!"

Frisk wanted to face palm and laugh at the same time, but settled for a giggle instead "DOESN'T THAT SOUND WONDERFUL HUMAN?! I KNOW! I'LL CALL UNDYNE! SHE'S THE ONE WHO TEACHES ME HOW TO COOK! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK HUMAN!" Papyrus ran out the throne room leaving her alone.

Frisk looked around, the room was actually quite nice, the sunlight shone through the windows was beautiful, suddenly she remembered she still had the pie that Toriel gave her, 'maybe I should save it for later, if I'm still hungry' she thought.

'I gave Chara some gold... Did she buy something to eat yet?' Wondered Frisk as she crossed her arms on the table and place her head down on her arms, 'I wonder if she knows I'm here... She's probably tear down every creak and corner to find me...'

"Heh, thinking about your sister kiddo?"

Frisk jumped at the voice and spun to see Sans breathing heavily as he sat on the floor, Frisk's eyes widen 'what happened?' She signed and Sans let out a laugh, "your sister happened, attacked me at first sight when she saw me on my job, geez, all I did was offer her a hot dog,"

Frisk's eyes widen, 'Chara... How is she?' Signed Frisk and Sans grinned at her, his eyes sockets dark, making Frisk flinched back in fear, "her EXP increased slightly if you wanted to know, she's almost to level 11 if she keeps on going, and you knowing your sister the best, I think you know the rest eh kiddo, if she continues this path,"

Frisk clenched her palms tightly together as she stared at her palms, 'Chara...' She chewed her lip deep in thought, "also, I guess Papyrus went and get Undyne didn't he? I advice you to run kiddo," Frisk blinked and looked up at Sans, but he had disappeared 'did he... Teleport? And what did he mean by run?'

Suddenly the throne's room door slammed opened, an armoured person entered the room, hey! Papyrus! I heard your call, what do you need-" the voice was a female's, then suddenly the eyes inside the helmet landed on Frisk, eyes widening "tha-THATS A HUMAN! GRAHHHHH!" Suddenly blue spears where thrown towards Frisk.

Frisk squealed in shock as she dodged the spears, "stay still you human!" She yelled as more blue energy spears were thrown, causing Frisk to yelped and ran, she dodged all the spears before the armoured lady cornered her into a corner "YARHHH!!!"

Frisk shut her eyes, "UNDYNE!" She heard a swooshing noises, she opened her eyes, in front of her was a wall of bones protecting her, Papyrus was at the entrance, his left eye was glowing orange almost similar how Sans' right eye would glow, "Papyrus! What are you doing!?" Snapped the lady in armour, known as Undyne.

"THE HUMAN IS A FRIEND!" Papyrus ran over to Frisk and the bones vanished into the ground, "Friend?! Papyrus! Have you forgotten what we have learned in our history books!? Humans are nothing more but brutes! Killers!" Frisk shut her eyes tightly as Papyrus stood in front of her protectively.

"THIS HUMAN IS NOTHING LIKE THAT! SEE!" Papyrus picked up Frisk and showed her to Undyne, who sighed and took off her mask, Frisk blinked at the blue skinned lady who looked like a fish.

"Humans are all the same Papyrus, they kill," snapped Undyne, Frisk struggled in Papyrus' hold wanting to get away from the glare of the fish woman, "and besides, Papyrus," Undyne eyed Frisk, "she's the last human **SOUL** we need,"

Papyrus tensed up before he stuttered out "B-BUT CANT WE JUST WAIT TILL ANOTHER HUMAN FALLS?! IM SURE IF WE ARE PATIENT ENOUGH-" "Papyrus!" Undyne sighed as she pinched her forehead, "with this kid's **SOUL** , we can be free, and the humans will pay!"

Frisk looked between Undyne's face of rage and Papyrus' conflicted face, 'doesn't she know... About Chara?' Wondered Frisk.

"Grrr, why did you even called me here for anyway Papyrus?" Snapped Undyne crossing her arms, Papyrus' eyes lit up "OH! I WANTED YOU TO HELP ME COOK FOR THE HUMAN-" "no," stated Undyne blankly "I'm not, no, never, gonna help a human," she placed on the helmet.

"I'm leaving, if you want to keep the human, then keep her, I'm not gonna cloud your judgement, but remember Papyrus, you are _KING_ , you must know that what you choose must be the best for your people," after that Undyne left the throne room and slammed the door behind her.

Frisk looked at Papyrus, who looked at the verge of breaking down, she gently patted his hands that were holding her up, "NYEH? HUMAN?" He looked at Frisk, who smiled at him, "I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T EXPECT UNDYNE TO REACT LIKE THAT, I WAS JUST EXCITED YOU KNOW, THE OTHER HUMAN SOULS, THEY NEVER REACHED HERE BEFORE..."

Frisk tensed up, she knew why, Sans was the reason, "BUT EVEN IF THEY DID REACHED, I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT THEM..." Large tear drops flowed down Papyrus' face, "I DON'T WANT... TO HURT THEM..." Frisk reached out and gently patted Papyrus' face.

"NYEH? THANKS FOR THAT HUMAN..." He smiled weakly at Frisk, who smiled back, "I GUESS I CAN COOK SOME SPAGHETTI FOR BOTH OF US, NYEHEHEHEH! THOUGH ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST COOKED, SO I MAY BE A TINY BIT RUSTY," Papyrus then placed Frisk on his shoulder so she was on top of him.

"NYEHEHEHEH! TO THE KITCHEN!" With that Papyrus zoomed away, causing Frisk to shriek and held on to his cape.

Undyne

"Sans! Get up!" Undyne kicked Sans' who was sleeping at the entrance of the castle, "huh? Oh hello Undyne," said Sans grinning, "don't 'hello' me Sans! Why is there a human with Papyrus!?"

"Hm? What human?"

"Don't play around with me Sans! I know the last few humans **SOULS** , you had killed them! Why did you **SPARED** this one??"

Sans' shrugged, "dunno, because I was lazy to **FIGHT** them this time around," Undyne felt a vein popped out onto her head, "don't lie to me Sans, Papyrus is getting closer to the human, if this goes on, he will become less likely to kill the human,"

Undyne saw Sans' eyes become dark, "Undyne... How close is Papyrus is with the kiddo now?" Undyne suspect this 'kiddo' was that human, "... Close enough that Papyrus used his magic and summoned a barrier of bones to protect them from my spears,"

Sans tensed up before he lets out a sigh "you know you can just poison the spaghetti that Papyrus is gonna make," Undyne flinched, "Sans, I don't think that's a good idea, Papyrus would probably find out if he calls a healer," Sans shrugged "then, it's plan B time,"

Undyne raised an eye brow, "plan B? What's plan B?" Sans looked at her, "Undyne, this time it wasn't ONE child that fell, this time _TWO_ had fallen,"

Back to Frisk

Frisk stared at the puzzle in her hands, while Papyrus was humming a song in the kitchen, she sat on a chair that was a bit too large for her, and the table was a bit shorter than her chin, her scarf was pulled down so that her mouth was shown, because she needed to eat after all and how do you eat when a scarf is blocking your mouth?

Papyrus had gave her another puzzle that this time was a cross word puzzle, it was a bit more difficult than the others but she was half way done, the spaghetti smelt quite nice.

Suddenly a plate of spaghetti was slammed down in front of Frisk, causing her to jump in fright, "THERE YOU GO HUMAN! A NICE PLATE OF SPAGHETTI!" Frisk stared at the plate and blinked, '... Erm...'

"BONE appetit,"

Frisk jumped and turned around, Sans was sitting beside her in another chair, he was grinning, but for some reason this grin was making Frisk very uneasy inside, "SANS! THERE YOU ARE YOU LAZY BONES! AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PUNS DURING EATING TIME?!" Snapped Papyrus.

"Geez Papyrus, I guess you still don't find me HUMERUS?"

"SANS I DISOWN YOU!" Papyrus yelled as he stormed out of the room and back into the kitchen, and Sans turned towards Frisk, who seemed to try and disappear into the chair which she sat on, "hey ya kiddo, I see Papyrus is enjoying your company," his eyes had went dark again.

"I heard from Undyne that he had protected you from her,"

Frisk nodded slowly, suddenly her hunger was forgotten as she felt Sans' eyes drilled holes into her, "I'm glad my brother seems to enjoy your company kiddo, but I'm sure you remembered, that in the end, he's gonna kill you,"

Frisk suddenly felt a sense of bravery, 'he won't kill me' she signed remembering how Papyrus had cried at the thought of killing someone, "... True... But I have a solution to that problem," Sans' grin widen, 'what?' Frisk shakingly signed 'is he gonna kill... Me?' She thought suddenly frightened.

"You forget, your not the only SOUL we have stuck in the underground," Sans said, causing Frisk's face to pale, 'Chara... He's gonna kill Chara...' Frisk felt a sense of helplessness and fear gripped her soul, 'no, no, no, Chara is strong... She would never die...' She thought.

Suddenly Papyrus returned, "NYEH? HUMAN! WHY AREN'T YOU TOUCHING YOUR SPAGHETTI? AND WHY ARE YOU SO PALE?" Frisk simply smiled at Papyrus before taking a fork and picked up some spaghetti, she opened her mouth and ate it.

'... OH MY GOD!! How can something taste so burnt yet cold in the inside' thought Frisk making a face, "NYEHEHEHEH! I KNOW THAT FACE ANYWHERE! YOU MUST LOVE MY COOKING TOO! NYEHEHEHEH!!!"

Frisk blinked before she smiled, she manage to swallow one mouth full, before she pushed the plate away "NYEH? HUMAN ARE YOU ALREADY FULL?" Papyrus looked at Frisk with sad puppy dog eyes, "ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT HUMAN?" He placed a hand on Frisk's forehead.

Frisk smiled and simply nodded, "NYEH... IF YOU SAY SO, I'LL JUST LEAVE THEM IN THE FRIGDE! IF YOU WANT SOME MORE LATER! WE CAN JUST HEAT IT UP! NYEHEHEH! IM A GENIUS!" Said Papyrus as he grabbed her plate and left to the kitchen again.

Frisk took the chance and face plant onto the table and groaned in pain and disgust, "don't worry kiddo I'm gonna take you to Grillby's and get you some REAL food," Sans' grinned at Frisk, causing her to flinched slightly, "SANS! DON'T TAKE THE HUMAN THERE! THE FOOD THERE IS SO GREASY! YUCK!"

"Ha, your lost Paps," said Sans, as he placed a hand on Frisk's head, causing her to shiver in fear, 'Chara... Please be ok... Please...' She thought, just as Papyrus reentered the room, "HUMAN? DO WANT TO GO?" He asked, Frisk wanted to shake her head, but Sans' grip on her head force her to nod.

"NYEH? ALRIGHT THEN HUMAN! SANS! REMEMBER THE HUMAN MUST BE BACK IN TWO HOURS AT MAX!" Snapped Papyrus, Sans' grinned "alright Paps," Sans turned towards Frisk "don't worry kid, I know a short cut,"

Frisk knew what the short cut was, as soon as Papyrus left the room again, she blacked out.

Chara

Chara hissed as she stared at her wounds on her body, made by none other than Sans, she didn't expect him to be there, sleeping on that store, at first she didn't noticed him at first, she was too busy checking out the interesting Echo Flowers, the flowers that repeat your last words, boy did that sounded dark.

Suddenly she heard a voice, "hey kid, want a hot dog," she turned her head up, wondering why did that voice sounded familiar, before a 'no thanks' could leave her mouth, she saw that blasted skeleton, grinning at her from his store, holding out a hot dog.

Suddenly all Chara saw was red, her hand had moved to her pocket and grabbed out the knife, she proceed to slash at Sans, which he easily dodged and blocked with bones, she thought she had almost got him when he started to sweat and slowed down, but suddenly he disappeared, causing Chara to stare in shock where he once was and in anger.

Chara was pissed beyond describing, 'that blasted skeleton, I'll show him next time' she continued on her way, her hands shoved deeply into her pockets.

'I'll get that blasted skeleton' her eyes turned to a more bloody red 'that **_dirty sister stealer_** '

Chara jumped back in shock when a blue spear suddenly landed in front of her, she looked where the spear came from and saw a armoured figure in the shadows, already preparing more blue energy spears.

Chara's eye narrowed as she debate to see which choice she should make.

❤️

> **FIGHT**

**> FLEE**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped that I didn't made Undyne too OOC either...
> 
> Also~ here are some fanart for my story~ 
> 
> http://nj-virus.deviantart.com/art/Siblingstale-610361035  
> http://widdledaisy.deviantart.com/art/Request-SIBLINGTALE-609178050


	10. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an early update guys!  
> Some wanted to FIGHT some wanted to FLEE, I give you some of both lol~ 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Have some trips back to memory lane guysss~
> 
> Asks are still opened!!! 
> 
> And my friend finished the drawing of SiblingTale Papyrus and Sans! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redphoenixash72
> 
> http://redphoenixash72.tumblr.com/post/144949591002/a-collab-with-my-friend-at-school-w-hes-the

❤️ **FIGHT**

Chara reached into her pocket for her knife, but as if the armoured figure knew what she was planning do, the armoured figure threw more spears aiming for her right hand, causing Chara to lose concentration and jumped back in short, Chara grind her teeth against each other inside her mouth, 'dammit, I don't have any long ranged weapons' she thought, as she eyed the armour figure that was standing on higher ground, she reached for her knife but ended up jumping away from spears aimed at her again.

'Tch I hate doing this, but I have no choice right now' she gave up trying to focus on getting her knife.

❤️️ **FLEE**

Chara decided to run instead, when she was running she heard a loud swooshing sound beside her ear and realised that one of the spears nearly hit her.

Chara ran and ran, her legs naturally quickening their pace and adrenaline fuel her as memories rushed into her head.

_ She was running, she had to get back to Frisk, she must be so hungry, she finally found some food for them- suddenly someone yanked her collar, "THEIF!" A voice yelled, Chara shut her eyes ready for the blow but still held the stolen food tightly in her arms. _

A grim smile appeared on Chara's lips, 'this time, I will not be caught' the spears always missed her by a hair's length, she had to keep turning around to see how far was the figure from her and also running in zig zags to confuse the figure, 'spears? Really? I'm used to dodging things being thrown at me since I was young, as well as attacking back' another memory appeared in her mind.

_Chara dodged a ball thrown her way, she heard a quiet gasped in the crowd of orphans and grinned, she took up a stone that was on the ground "vengeance," she whispered as she threw the stone, it hit her target, right in the eye._

Chara laughed at the memory, 'sadly that person is didn't became blind' she saw a field of tall grass in front of her, 'maybe I could hide in there? Then I could surprise stab that person' she ran into the tall grass before she stopped and sank down on to one knee, she shut her eyes and listened for the grass to rustled, when it did, her hand immediately reached into her pocket reaching for the now familiar knife handle.

When she opened her eyes, she saw armoured legs about three feet in front of her, she was in shock for a while, her heart stopped dead though when she saw an armoured hand reached towards her.

But it moved passed her and grabbed something yellow and brown-ish, Chara blinked as she recognised that monster kid she saw just before she faced Sans.

The armour figure grumbled something underneath its breath before it placed the monster kid down, it walked away, it's armour making loud noises and it's sounds slowly fading, Chara groaned as she stood up and walked out of the tall grass.

She shoved her hands into her pocket, when the monster kid, who Chara noticed was almost about Frisk's height, ran up to her grinning "did you see that?! UNDYNE _TOUCHED_ ME! I'm never washing my face ever again!" He cried happily, making Chara cringed at his loud voice.

"Boy are you so unlucky yo! If you stood a bit further to the right she would have get you!" The monster kid grinned at her, Chara simply rolled her eyes, "ya ya," she grumbled as the monster kid proceeds to run but falls over, and without hands, he struggled to stand up.

Chara felt a moment of pity flowed through her as she unconsciously moved forward and gently picked up the monster kid, "huh? Oh! Thank you so much!" Grinned the monster kid before he proceed to run away again, causing Chara to sigh slightly, 'what an active kid... If Frisk was like him... I would always be worried sick...'

Chara looked at herself and was please to see that she didn't lose any **HP** , 'I don't want to waste my food' she thought, as she proceed to walked forward, as she walked, she noticed beside her was a weirdly pink coated cheese, and beside the cheese was the same glowing star again, Chara reached towards it and flinched when pain shoots through her finger tips.

Chara rubbed her finger tips slightly, 'I wonder... What is Frisk doing now... Is that blasted skeleton...' She tensed up 'hurting her?'

You are filled with **DETERMINATION**.

'Dammit I have to find her' she shoved her hands into her pockets and hurried her steps, images of Frisk being hurt and tortured added fire to her anger and it didn't help when suddenly a monster appeared in front of her.

**Aaron flexes in.**

Chara grind her teeth, and lifted up her hand, without thinking she slammed down on the **FIGHT** button, as her knife made contact with the monster, it turned into dust, Chara jumped back in shock, 'oh no...' She thought as she saw her **LV.**

**Level 10  
-  
-  
-  
Level 11**

Chara paled "11," she whispered, / _so dangerous/_ mocked the voice inside her head, causing Chara to glare at the ground "shut up!" She snapped as she stepped over the hill of dust and quickly walked away, 'it was in my way' snapped Chara, / _yes yes and I'm an angel/_

Chara imagine a door and slammed the voice out of her mind, '... Another puzzle...' She stared at the four weird flowers on the ground and a river, Chara let out a huge sigh "what's with monsters and puzzles," she grumbled as she grabbed one of the huge flowers and dumped it into the river.

'Oh it floats, now then for the rest...'

After a few tries, and calling the flowers back using the weird bell on the wall, she manage to cross the river, surprise they didn't collapse under her weight, 'man, what are these flowers made of?' She thought as she reached the other side.

She saw a large hole in the wall and walked through it, seeing there was no where else to go, at the other side she saw another large hole in the wall, curiously she walked through it.

As Chara continued she saw writings on the wall, she read them and they told her about the history of monsters and humans, the war, their **SOULS**.

'Boss monsters... If I can get two boss monster **SOULs** me and Frisk can leave this place!" She thought happily, but her happiness was short lived as she realised that Frisk could be still in danger right now...

'That can wait later' she thought as she walked away from the writings on the wall, she continued her walk.

Frisk

Frisk blinked and felt dizzy, she tripped over her own feet when she tried to move forward, but something stopped her fall, "geez Kiddo, that was your second time using the short cut, don't go fainting on me," Frisk flinched and her normally squinted eyes widen in shock as she realised that she was slightly floating off the ground, and there was a weird blue aura surrounding her.

Frisk started struggling, "calm down kiddo," Frisk's feet met the ground and she stopped struggling, but she fell flat on the ground, then she felt something cold on her hands, Frisk looked around and saw snow, 'snow?'

Frisk sat up and took out her gloves from her pocket and wore them, the redness of the gloves reminded her slightly of her sister's eyes, "hey kiddo, don't just sit there and give me the COLD shoulder," Frisk simply rolled her eyes at the pun as she stood up and dusted the snow off her.

She realised she was standing in front of something similar to a diner, "heh, welcome to Grillby's kiddo," Sans said as he opened the door and motioned Frisk to enter, slightly doubtful, Frisk entered the place, it was slightly warmer in here and she recognised some monsters in the diner, there was the dog couple she met and Doggo.

They all seemed to know Sans greeted him happily, there was also some she never seen before, like the monster with only a rabbit's head, the dog which neck was extremely long and some other monsters.

Sans went towards the bar and sat down, Frisk hurried her steps and sat beside him, suddenly something similar to a farting noise filled the place, Frisk blinked before she looked down, she realised she had sat on a whoopee cushion, "heh, careful kiddo, someone likes to put whoopee cushions on the chairs here," grinned Sans.

Frisk couldn't help but giggle at this stupid prank, "heh, finally got some noise from you kiddo," Sans said with a grin that for once didn't made Frisk uneasy, "so kiddo, do you want fries or a burger?"

Frisk tilted her head in thought, 'burger' she signed and Sans nodded "hey Grillbs! Two burgers please!" Frisk saw Sans motioned towards a man... On fire?!

The fire man known as Grillby, nodded and went to get their food, "heh, about time you have some REAL food, kiddo," said Sans as he grabbed a ketchup bottle, and drank it all!

Frisk choked a bit in surprise, "what? Haven't you seen someone drinking ketchup before?" Sans raised an 'eye brow' and Frisk shrugged as she played with her gloves, then she realised she had to take them off in order to eat, and she did, from the corner of her eye, she saw Sans... Combing his non existent hair.

Grillby returned with their burgers.

"Thanks Grillbs, put it on my tab," said Sans as he passed a new bottle of ketchup to Frisk, "want some kiddo?" Frisk nodded, she took the bottle from Sans' hands, Sans couldn't help but realise how small Frisk's hand were, how old was Frisk anyway? He never bother to find out the other human children ages, they were gonna get killed anyway...

Frisk tilted the bottle and squeaked slightly when the cap fell off and the whole bottle of ketchup splashed on the burger, the huge amount of redness shocking her as a memory forced itself into her head.

_Chara was standing over a figure, her hands were wet with a red substance, the same red substance that was flowing out of the figure and turning into a large puddle under the figure, Chara's red eyes turned towards her_

_"Frisk?"_

Frisk let out a short and high pitch scream as she held her head, immediately she slid off her chair and hid under the table shivering, 'Chara... She... She...' Tears ran down her cheek, 'she... Did it... She... To protect me... She...' She tried to lock away those memories away, but they had returned, the memories of when Frisk had walked in to Chara committing a sin.

Sans jumped when Frisk suddenly screamed alarmed by her reaction, "kiddo you alright?" He started sweating, he didn't expect this reaction from Frisk, the whole bar had gone silent as they turned towards Frisk wondering what was happening, the bar was only filled with Frisk's quiet sobs.

Sans none existent ears managed to hear a small whisper from Frisk's lips.

" _Chara_ ,"

Sans felt a bit bad suddenly, but he shook her head, and started wondering 'what did I do... It's just ketchup' he pulled the ketchup covered burger towards him and placed the other burger near at where Frisk sat just a moment ago, "here you go kiddo, you can have mine," Sans said in a hopeful attempt to stop Frisk's heartbreaking cries.

Frisk looked up at Sans, Sans jumped when he saw Frisk's dark red eyes that were normally filled with childishness and **DETERMINATION** were now dull, Sans wondered what caused Frisk to react like this, 'was she abuse? But by who? Her sister seems to love her a lot, it can't be her...'

Frisk pulled herself out from her tiny shivering ball under the table, and sat down, she took the burger and took a small bite out of it, her bangs covering her eyes as she ate, "heh, sorry about that prank kiddo, usually people reacts differently..." Said Sans scratching the back of his skull as he continued to sweat.

Frisk kept quiet, she continued to eat her burger until it was finished, Sans started sweating, this emotionless face and quietness of Frisk was scaring him a bit, "err... Kiddo..."

Frisk stood up and looked at Sans with her squinted dull looking eyes, 'I want to leave... Please' Frisk signed before putting her gloves back on, Sans raised an 'eye brow' before he shrugged "alright kiddo, besides Paps is gonna worry if we drag this any longer," it was hardly even an hour since that had arrived.

Frisk looked at the ground, Sans snapped his hand and Frisk blacked out, but this time she didn't felt dizzy or tired when they arrived at the familiar room filled with golden flowers.

"NYEH? HUMAN! SANS! YOU TWO ARE ALREADY BACK! NYEHEHEH! HUMAN I HAVE MADE MORE PUZZLES!" Said Papyrus jumping out of his throne, Sans saw a bit of life retuned to Frisk's eyes, and Frisk's cheek tilted slight meaning she was smiling.

"Heh, well then have fun you too, I'm going to take a break," said Sans as he turned around and waved as he walked towards the door, "SANS! YOU ARE ALWAYS ON BREAK!" "That's the point Paps, I'm just just too tired TABIA honest," "SANS GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Yelled Papyrus as he grabbed Frisk up and hugged her.

"HUMAN! WE SHALL DO MORE PUZZLES!"

Sans grin dropped when he exited the room, '... Papyrus is getting close to the kiddo... If this continues, and the monsters find out, and they will force him to kill Frisk' Sans let out a loud sigh 'let's hope Undyne got the other kid's SOUL' he thought as he snapped his finger and where Sans once stood was just wind.

"HUMAN? IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?" Papyrus was worried, the human looked very... Sickly? "I KNEW IT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET SANS BRING YOU TO THAT GREASY PLACE!"

Frisk looked at Papyrus, wondering what to do.

❤️

**> HUG Papyrus (and proceed to break down crying)  
>Continue with Puzzle**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yupppp Frisk is now traumatise.  
> Thanks Sans >^>  
> And Chara have levelled up!


	11. Undyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some caring yet still crazy Chara guys X'D 
> 
> Also asks are still opened on my Tumblr~~~ QwQ 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redphoenixash72
> 
> Ask me some stuff~
> 
> And some random news!  
> I'm making SiblingTale as a comic on my tumblr!  
> And also I'm posting it on my Deviantart account which is here~ 
> 
> http://redphoenixash.deviantart.com

❤️ **HUG**

"NYEH? HUMAN?" Papyrus looked down and saw Frisk hugging and sobbing while clinging onto him, "OH DEAR! DID THE GREASY FOOD MAKE YOU SAD?!" Papyrus yelled worried as he hugged Frisk back, "DON'T WORRY HUMAN! I THE GREAT KING PAPYRUS WILL NEVER ALLOW SANS TO BRING YOU TO THAT GREASY PLACE AGAIN!"

Frisk wanted to tell him that wasn't the reason why she was crying, but her voice couldn't work right now.

Frisk missed Chara, she was afraid of never seeing her again, she was worried what will that fish lady do to Chara, she imagine Undyne walking back here with Chara's **SOUL** in her hands, Frisk was scared, and for once her sister wasn't here to comfort her.

"NOW THEN, CALM DOWN HUMAN," Papyrus patted Frisk's head gently, worried, Frisk stayed there clinging to Papyrus as they allowed the tears to flow down their cheeks and their scarf soaked them up, 'Chara... I missed you...' She thought when she realised that Papyrus had shifted her, and now she was being carried by Papyrus now, who was rocking her gently.

"YOU KNOW, WHEN I WAS YOUNGER I USE TO CRIED A LOT TOO! MY BROTHER USED TO COMFORT ME LIKE THIS!" Stated Papyrus proudly, making Frisk laugh a bit, 'Chara also did that to comfort me as well... But she always hummed a lullaby... So... Sleepy...'

Frisk fell asleep.

Chara

After managing to avoid **FIGHT** s with the monsters, crossing a river using a flying duck? And meeting an octopus onion hybrid, Chara now stood among a large group of echo flowers, she had heard a part of a conversation in each flower, she wondered if she could leave her own as well.

Then she found one, an echo flower, but it grew next to a smaller one, making Chara imagine That the flowers were Frisk and her, Chara leaned down towards the two echo flower and whispered different things to each of them, she heard her voice echoed back to her a few times before she smiled, pleased with her work and walked away.

_Frisk, Wait for me..._

_I'll find you..._

Undyne

She had lost track of the human, that human was clearly not a kid, maybe it was almost a teen, 'Sans was right, she is dangerous...' Thought Undyne, remembering how the human tried to get the weapon out of its pocket but luckily Undyne shot a barrage of spears so that she didn't have time to focus on getting the knife, 'she choose **FIGHT** but in the end she **FLEE** D' Undyne didn't realised someone was behind her.

"Heh, hey Undyne,"

"OH MY GOD SANS!" Yelled Undyne as she jumped when Sans appeared, "what is wrong with you!? You know I hate it when you do that!" Yelled Undyne irritatedly, Sans simply grinned and shrugged, "well, I'm not sorry, so did you get that kid's **SOUL**?" Asked Sans, which caused Undyne to frown "I lost track of them, but I probably know where their heading to now,"

Sans nodded "good," he said with a loud sigh, "... How the other human?"

"Huh?"

"The one with Papyrus,"

"Oh, the kiddo is fine, just found out she doesn't really like pranks,"

"Who in the world like pranks when their the one receiving it?! Anyways, let me guess, it's the normal whoopee cushion trick and the ketchup bottle trick, classic Sans," Undyne rolled her eyes.

"Ya... She was fine with the whoopee cushion trick, but she kinda... Lost it on the other one," said Sans remembering the look of pure shock on Frisk's face, "huh?" Undyne said "she laughed?"

"No, she cried,"

"Pfft, your puns are so horrible Sans, they even manage to make a human cry," said Undyne, "... Ya..." Sans didn't want to tell the full story to Undyne so he left that topic and looked away at the echo flowers.

"Sans... What if that human's **SOUL** isn't a child's **SOUL** anymore, she's looks too old to be a child anymore... And Paps is protecting that other human," Undyne said worriedly as she scratched the back of her head, "..." Sans never thought about it, the other children who fell were all children for some strange reason, but this time, one of them wasn't truly a kid anymore.

"... We just have to convince Paps, or..." Sans' eyes darken, "we blackmail the kiddo..." Undyne jumped a bit at the look on Sans face, "change of plans Undyne, don't kill the human, capture her," and with that Sans snapped his finger and disappeared.

Undyne sighed "Sans really thinks and cares a lot for Paps," she muttered, then she took out her phone and dialled a number, "Alphys, where is the human now?"

Chara

Chara stood in front of a piano, strangely it only had four keys, she randomly played it and found out it that she may need to play a certain tune or song, well that was according to the writings on the wall.

'Oh well, I can try this again another time' she thought as she left the place and continued her way, as she entered the next place, she saw a statue, it didn't seem to have a face and it was looking down, almost sad, 'strange statue' she thought, she looked up and saw droplets of water falling down on the statue.

'How pitiful... You can't dodged them, their gonna make a hole on your head given time' she thought as she looked away from the statue and continued on, as she walked, she saw at the side of the road, was a stack of umbrellas in a basket, 'ah! Umbrellas!' She thought as she grabbed one, 'might as well give it to the statue, there's so many here, I wonder why did no one did that in the first place' Chara stook her head.

'Ha, look at me, I don't care about any living creature except Frisk and here I am caring about a statue, a non living creature' she thought, she walked back to the statue and placed it so the water droplets won't fall on it, Chara stepped away pleased with her work when suddenly a tune began to play.

Chara blinked and realised, inside the statue, was a small music box, it was playing the song, 'what a sad and haunting song...' She thought, 'maybe... This is the song I have to play at the piano?' She wondered.

She walked back towards the piano with only four keys, "do do do do do do~" hummed Chara as she pushed all the keys and tried to play part of the song, after a while she managed to play the starting of the song, she heard a strange noise.

Chara jumped a bit at the noise and went and look for what made it, walking towards the noise, she found where a wall once was, now had a hole big enough for her to enter, 'hm? Wonder what's inside there' she walked into the hole in the wall.

There at the end was a strange orange-red ball, 'what is that?!' She thought, 'Hm...' She read the writings and found out it was an ancient artifact, 'maybe I should take it-' she paused when she realised something heavy was in her other pocket, the one without her knife 'what's this?'

She reached inside and in her palm was a red bird, 'what is this?' She poked it, suddenly the bird opened it's yellow eye and let's out a sound that sounded like a giggle, it flapped its wings and flew up, it grabbed the ball and with another giggle flew away from Chara with the artifact, through a hole in the wall.

'... What... The... Hell?!?!?!'

Screamed Chara mentally, as she shoved her hand into the pocket where the bird was, she felt something and took it out, it was a bird feather, as red as blood, 'what the heck is this...' She thought as she saw something hovering near the feather.

**Red Feather  
+10 DEF**

Chara looked at it curiously before she placed it back inside her pocket, 'maybe I should get a string for it...' Thought Chara as she continued on her way, she walked passed the statue and passed the umbrella basket, but as she walked a few feet away from the umbrella basket, she felt something wet fall on her head and looked up, 'it's... Raining?' She thought as she could feel the drops on her hood.

'Hm... It's just a drizzle...' She thought as she continued her walk, she heard a splash and looked down to she her foot had made contact with a puddle of water on the ground, 'heh, you look horrible Chara' she thought as she saw the dark rings under her eyes, 'how long has it been since I last slept' she wondered 'not that I like sleeping anyway...'

Chara stood up and heard a splash sound coming beside her, she turned and saw the monster kid, he was grinning "yo! You can hold an umbrella too?!" He said in his loud voice, "since you're walking anyway! I guess I'll follow you!" Said Monster Kid happily as he stood beside Chara.

"..." Chara let out a sigh, "fine, but keep quiet," she said to MK, who nodded, Chara walked forward and MK followed beside her, Chara didn't know why, but she felt calmer when she had MK beside her, maybe because his childishness and shortness reminded her of Frisk, / _who is probably de-/_ Chara slammed the voice out as she grind her teeth inside her mouth.

Suddenly MK spoked up, "you know Undyne! She's so cool! She beat up all the bad guys! And she has never lost a single battle!" He said happily causing Chara to huff, 'so that armour figure is call Undyne, quite the fanboy she has right here' she thought amused.

"If I was a human, boy! I will wet the bed at the idea that she would beat me up! Haha~" this caused Chara to smirked a bit, 'oh I'll not wet the bed, I'll wet the bed with her blood-' Chara then blinked, 'wait she's a monster so she doesn't have blood... And she didn't hurt Frisk, so I don't seem to have a reason to kill her' then she remembered the last time she saw Undyne.

'But she clearly has a reason to attack ME' thought Chara, 'this monster kid and other monsters around here didn't know I'm human, but Undyne sure knows what I am... How strange...' She wondered.

"So there's this one time, King Papyrus came to school! He showed us how to cook spaghetti and you know who else showed up?! Undyne in the flesh! And the King's brother, Sans," at the last world Chara's rage flared up, her eyes narrowed as the knife in her pocket burn, 'wait that means... Sans is the King's brother, that means wherever Frisk is... It's the King's home...' She realised, "of course the spaghetti wasn't really erm... That good! But we had to eat it because he's the king- Hey you alright? Your face looks weird..."

Chara blinked 'weird?' She wondered and shook her head, she rubbed her face, her hands feeling the coolness of her skin mixed with the rain water, "I'm fine... Just tired," she said and MK seemed pleased with the answer, Chara continued her walk and MK followed her behind, "gah!" Cried MK as he slipped on the puddle and shut his eyes for the fall, but it never came.

"Geez, you are clumsy," MK opened his eyes to meet Chara's red ones, she had caught him her arm warped around his waist, "ah! Thank you- yo! What are you doing?" Cried MK as he was lifted up and carried by Chara bridal style "shut your mouth, this way you won't trip again," snapped Chara as she continued her walk, the enjoyed the familiar feeling of carrying someone in her arms again, missing Frisk badly as she did so.

"You're such a good person!" Said MK beaming, "ha," laughed Chara 'if you only knew...' She thought as they came to a part where the rain had stopped, Chara realised that her jacket was now very wet and it stuck onto her arms.

She continued her walk and when they exited through another hole in the wall, Chara looked up and saw small stars? In the sky, 'huh?! I thought we are underground?! How are there stars- oh ya... Diamonds... How pitiful' she thought as she looked back forward and continued her walk, suddenly she stopped when she saw something like a castle in the distance.

She squinted her eyes, "what's that?" She asked, MK looked as well "oh! That's the King's Home!" Said MK, 'the King... Frisk...' She thought 'Frisk... She must be there...' She thought, **DETERMINATION** filled her.

She turned away from the castle 'Frisk... I'm coming...' She said as she quicken her pace once again, suddenly as she walked through another hole, there was rain again and Chara groaned, "Yo! I think you can put me down now!" Yelled MK as he jumped down from Chara's arms and ran forward.

Chara saw another umbrella basket and face palmed 'I should have thought of that earlier' she rubbed her forehead and walked forward, she saw MK standing in front of a wall that looked quite high, "Yo! You wanna see Undyne right? You can climb into there by stepping on me!" Said MK a bit too happily.

Chara blinked "but erm... Won't I be too heavy?" She asked, a bit of a worried tone slipped into her voice, "nah it will be fine! It's a payment for being so nice to me!" Said MK happily, Chara couldn't help but smile "you're a good kid," she said as she stepped on his shoulders and lifted herself up over the wall easily.

"See you!" Said MK happily as he turned and ran away, only to trip and fall on his face, making Chara slightly wince, MK got up again and ran away.

'Even monsters can be good...' Thought Chara 'humans on the other hand...' She sighed as she turned around and blinked when she saw the familiar glowing star a few feet away from her, she walked towards it and placed her hand on it, the familiar zap of the star shot through her fingers again making Chara flinch in pain, 'I'm never gonna get used to this' Chara thought and she noticed writings on the wall again.

This time it was about the war.

 _No_ humans died.  
_Many_ monsters died.

For some reason, most of Chara was angry at the fact humans won, but inside her, a small side of her, was a part which taken pleasure that the monsters had died, 'but the monsters... They did nothing wrong...' Suddenly a flash of Sans' face appeared in her mind '... Most of them...' She grind her teeth, she walked on the bridge and stopped when she realised in front of her was a part of the bridge that was glowing a strange blue circular shape.

"... What..." Suddenly more blue circles appeared all around her, "is this-" spears appeared from the ground where the blue circles were and Chara's eyes widen when she saw the familiar spears, 'oh great just what I need' from the corner of her eye she saw her.

Chara allowed a smirk to slipped on to her face, "hello Undyne,"

Frisk

Papyrus had placed Frisk into a guest room in the castle, even though she should rightfully be in the castle's dungeon, Papyrus had saw the bad condition the dungeon was in and decided that Frisk should stay in a guest room.

Frisk was sleeping, when she had a feeling that she was being watched, this wasn't Chara's gaze nor Papyrus, for both have gazes that don't burn holes in her body, she opened her eyes slightly, and started to cower a bit under her blankets.

"Hey kiddo, don't you know how to greet a pal?"

Frisk glared at Sans fearfully, she dislike this skeleton, "he kiddo, I have a surprise for you," Frisk looked away and signed angrily with her hands, 'I don't want your 'surprise'' she crossed her arms and looked away, "heh, but I'm sure you will be quite happy," Sans said.

Frisk turned and looked at Sans again.

❤️

 

**> Say Yes**

**> Say No **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also~  
> I watched JackSepticEye's play through of Undertale while writing this
> 
> And since SiblingTale is MY creation
> 
> I changed something Huehuehue~~~  
> *evil giggling*


	12. Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tralalala~ Finally at the 10th chapter~ how is it so far QwQ   
> Is it good?  
> Should I make the chapters longer?!
> 
> QwQ 
> 
> Please comment your thoughts...

❤️ **Say No**

Frisk shook her head wildly as she backed away from Sans till she were up against the wall and at the corner of her bed, "heh suit yourself kiddo, you know there no reason to be afraid of me, I'm not gonna give you a bad time, besides my attacks won't work on you," Sans grinned, but that grin made her uneasy.

Frisk shivered even though it wasn't cold and she tugged her blanket closer to her, his presence made her fearful and scared, as if Sans was the monster under her bed that only she can see, "SANS!?" The door slammed opened and Papyrus stood there staring at the shorter skeleton with a frown "BROTHER! THE HUMAN IS VERY SAD RIGHT NOW! DO NOT BOTHER THEM!" Papyrus picked Sans up and dragged him out the door, "I'LL BE BACK HUMAN!" Papyrus yelled before he slammed the door shut.

Frisk let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in when Sans and Papyrus left the room, 'I wonder what Sans wanted to give me...' She thought as she lay down on the comfy bed, fluffing her pillow and tried to sleep again as she lay her head on the comfy pillow, 'I still don't trust him...' She thought as she shut her eyes and allow sleep to take her once again.

* * *

 

Sans

Sans sighed as he walked and leaned against the wall outside the castle, he manage to survive one of his brother's nagging rants, he was a bit worried due to the fact that Papyrus and the kiddo's friendship was getting stronger at this rate, Papyrus would see the human not as a prisoner but a friend.

Sans found something at Water Fall that he thought the kiddo would have liked, but sadly she didn't want it, 'heh, that kiddo's fault for not accepting my gift' with that Sans pulled out two echo flowers, their echoing voices getting softer and softer as they weren't one with the ground anymore to give them nutrients.

_Frisk... I'll find you..._

_Wait for me..._

Sans stared at the two echo flowers before he lets go of them and they fell to the ground, he used his slipper to crush them, silencing the two voices, 'heh, sorry kiddo, looks like your never gonna see your sister again' he said as he stared at the broken flowers on the ground, '... Let's hope Undyne manage to capture the kid' he thought.

* * *

 

Chara

Chara dodged all the spears, but as she dodged the spears the more the spears that were aiming from her became almost... Desperate, to stab her, it was easy to see where are they gonna strike next due to the ground turning blue, Chara wiped a drop of sweat threatening to enter her eye away from her forehead, 'dammit, why is this place almost like a maze!' She cried inside her mind as she met loads of dead ends and had to back track.

'Dammit!' She cried mentally as a spear almost manage to stab her, she started to run faster, soon she came to a part where she heard the ground below her was making thumping sounds meaning she was on something like a bridge or something similar, 'maybe I can escape-' Chara's steps and thoughts skid to a stop when she realised that she had met another dead end "w-what?" She whispered tiredly as she looked down and saw an abyss that looked like it will never end.

'Shit!' She thought as she turned around and ran, but she stopped as a familiar armour figure stood in her path, Chara hissed annoyed as she yanked out her knife and pointed it at Undyne "get out of my way," snapped Chara, the armour figure didn't budge as it lifted up its hand and blue energy spears appeared from the ground in a straight line, making a wall that separated Undyne and Chara from each other.

"Halt your steps human, surrender youself!" Snapped Undyne though her voice was a bit muffled by her mask, "heh, as if I will, you damn monster," said Chara as she glared at Undyne with a look full of hate, they stood there, glaring at each other in a deep tension of silence, "what if I say... That if you don't surrender, the other human, the tinier one, will pay the price for your disobedience!" Undyne thought using the other human as blackmail will cause this human to surrender, but boy she was wrong.

"Frisk... She's still alive," instead of Hate, Hope filled Chara's eyes before a smirk settle on her face, "heh, I'm never surrendering myself to you! I'm getting out of here! With Frisk!" Chara backed away to the edge of the bridge, she had to take this chance, "bye bye stupid monster, hey I should call you that now," Laughed Chara as she tilted herself and allow herself to fall.

She heard a yell from the armoured monster and grinned, 'when I'm done with killing that blasted skeleton, your next, you stupid monster, how dare you use my sister as blackmail' she thought as she shut her eyes and allowed the darkness to swallow her.

* * *

 

Frisk

Frisk woke up, because she felt extremely hot, she kicked away her blankets. She sat up and yawned as she rubbed her eyes "Cha-" she looked around for her sister, then she remembered, her sister wasn't with her anymore, Frisk teared up at the thought 'I miss her... Chara...' She wiped her eyes 'right now... Maybe I can escape!' Thought Frisk as she was filled with **DETERMINATION**.

Frisk jumped out of bed and nearly fell face first on the floor when she realised how high the bed was from the floor, 'whew, that was close' she thought, she grabbed her scarf that was left folded neatly on the chair, warped it around her neck, before she walked towards the door, Frisk had to stand on her toes to reached the high door knob and turned it, she pushed the door opened and was met with a long hallway stretching from each side.

'Wow! This place is huge!' She thought, she looked left and right wondering which way to go before deciding to go to the left, seeing that was where Papyrus and Sans footsteps had gone towards to, Frisk looked around and saw a covered up picture.

'Hm? What's this?' Frisk gently tugged on the dusty cloth, causing dust to fly as Frisk cough and waved her hand around to swipe away the dust, Frisk stared at the large picture, it looked like it was painted, and in it was Toriel, the male monster that looked like Toriel and a smaller version of the male monster, 'ah, this is almost like the picture I found in mom's room...' Frisk realised she had called Toriel 'mom' and giggled a bit.

'Well Chara called her mom, so I guess I can as well' the thought made Frisk smile, then she remembered 'mom's pie!' She looked in her pocket and was pleased to find the pie wasn't crushed yet, she placed it back in her pocket and looked back at the picture, 'whoever painted this must be really good...' Frisk thought, she was examining the picture so deeply that she didn't noticed someone coming up behind her.

"AH! HUMAN!"

Frisk jumped in fright at Papyrus' loud voice, "I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU ALRIGHT! NYEH? OH IT SEEMS YOU HAVE FOUND THE FAMILY PORTRAIT OF THE PREVIOUS KING!" Said Papyrus as he noticed what Frisk was staring at, Frisk tilted her head, her face must have shown her emotion when Papyrus said "YUP, BEFORE ME, KING ASGORE WAS THE KING, THEN ONE DAY, HE MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARED! NO ONE COULD FIND HIM!"

Frisk looked at the male monster, 'so he's King Asgore... Toriel's husband?' Thought Frisk, Frisk pointed at Toriel and looked at Papyrus, waiting for him to explain, "AH! THATS QUEEN TORIEL! SHE TAUGHT ME HOW TO RULE THE UNDERGROUND... BEFORE SHE DISAPPEARED TOO..." Said Papyrus a bit sad, 'but mom is in the Ruins, does he not know that' wondered Frisk as she looked back at the picture and pointed at the smaller goat monster.

"NYEH? OH THATS PRINCE ASRIEL! I DON'T REMEMBER MUCH OF HIM... BUT HE DISAPPEARED TOO..." Said Papyrus as he frowned, "ANYWAYS HUMAN! I MADE MORE SPAGHETTI! DO YOU WANT SOME- HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus looked worriedly at Frisk, who suddenly felt light headed.

"NYEH... HUMAN YOU HAVE GONE AS PALE AS MY BROTHER AND I..." Papyrus bend down and touched Frisk's forehead, "WOWIE! YOUR SO WARM HUMAN! ALMOST LIKE A FIRE!" But Frisk didn't feel warm, she felt really cold, she started shivering and tugged her scarf closer around her, even though she was wearing her gloves, her hands were as cold as ice.

'am I... Sick?' Wondered Frisk, she always had a weak body from young and usually gets sick once every few weeks, and she remembered didn't had anything healthy since she had fallen down here.

"NYEH?! HUMAN! ARE YOU OK?!" Frisk felt her legs losing strength, "OH MY- SANS! GET ALPHYS! THE HUMAN IS-"

Frisk blacked out.

* * *

 

Chara

'Argh... My body hurts...' Was the first thing Chara thought as she woke up, she felt something rather soft under her fingers and looked down to see the same golden flowers which cushioned Frisk and her when they had fallen underground.

'Wow, what are these flowers...' Thought Chara as she stood up and looked around, she appears to be in a dark watery place because she could heard something similar to water running, 'where am I-' she shrieked as she trip and landed face first into the water, 'ARGH! And I just got dry from the rain!' She thought angrily as she stood up, the water reaching just below her knees.

There was parts of debris that looked like it was made out of the fallen pieces of the bridge that were above the water, but the only path to exit this place seemed to be walking in the water, 'God... This is so troublesome...' She thought as she started to walk, it was much more tiring due to the fact that the water was pushing her legs back everytime she walks forward.

She looked around and when her eyes were already adjusted in the darkness, she realised there were hills of garbage beside her, 'and I thought humans were messy' thought Chara as her nose twitched slightly at the smell, 'geez, this water must be dirty' she thought as she looked down with a frown at her legs which were in the water.

As she walked she saw a glow in the distance, 'ah, I know that glow anywhere' she thought as she walked towards it, she felt a piece of a bridge and manage to stand up on it, the glowing yellow star in front of her, she touched it and it zapped her finger, 'argh! Dammit, why am I even touching this star for...' She thought angrily.

'I need to get to Frisk, the way that stupid monster talked, it seem like she's still alive... For now...'

You are filled with **DETERMINATION**.

Chara with slight disgust, entered back into the water and walked, she noticed a few human things as she walked, there a bicycle, empty anime DVD case, a cooler with some kind of snack in it and a few more random stuff.

Then there was a dummy, Chara stared at it for a while, before she shrugged 'just a dummy' she thought as she turned around, suddenly she heard a loud splash and she jumped when the dummy that she just saw was suddenly in front of her.

"HA! TOO INTIMIDATED BY ME HUMAN?! HA! YOU SHOULD BE!"

Mad Dummy blocks the way.

Chara sighed as her **SOUL** floated in front of her, 'this... Is gonna take a while...' She thought as she looked between the **ACT** and **FIGHT** button, 'killing you will be so easy-'

"Physically attacks won't work on me!"

'God dammit' thought Chara as she checked his stats and frowned 'that's quite a high defence...' She thought and dodged balls of cottons that were aimed at her by smaller versions of the dummy, "FOOLISH FOOLISH FOOLISH!" The dummy kept yelling and it was ticking Chara off, 'oh how I wish to slice you to piece...' Chara glared at the dummy as her knife burned in her pocket.

Suddenly a ball of dust accidentally hits the dummy, causing it to try it "IDIOTS! DONT USE YOUR _MAGIC_ ATTACKS ON ME!" He realised Chara was still standing there, "... Forget I ever said that," he muttered, but Chara doesn't forget easily as a smirk lit her face, she moved around so that when the cotton balls from the smaller dummies attack her, they all ended up hitting the dummy.

"IDIOTS! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING!" Cried the dummy in anger, causing Chara to laugh at his anger, "DUMMIES YOU ARE ALL FIRED!" Suddenly all the dummies disappeared, "HAHAHAHA! I HAVE A KNIFE!" Chara looked at the dummy to see a knife thrown at her, Chara merely side stepped it, causing the dummy to go silent.

"Haha..." The dummy and her stared at each other awkwardly, "HAHA! NOW I'LL JUST STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER-" Suddenly it cried out in pain, Chara's eye brows shot up as something like rain drops, fell on the dummy, causing him to **FLEE** the battle.

"I'm... Sorry..." Chara jumped and looked above her to see a ghost? "I'm sorry I interrupted you two..." He said with a low and sad tune, "er... I don't see why are you sorry..." Said Chara confuse, "because you two seem like you guys were having fun...." Whispered the ghost.

'Fun?! How is that fun?!' Thought Chara as she frowned but sighed, "you know... You can come to my home if you want..." The ghost said as it floated away, "well you can 'come along'... If you want too...." Chara raised an eye brow 'boy does he sound insecure' she thought as she walked towards the path and sighed when she finally got out of the water.

At the corner of her eye, she saw something else glowing and looked up to see the glowing star, and behind it was the ghost, "my house is up there... You can come... If you want..." He floated away. Chara blinked, can he not see the weird glowing star in front of him?

Chara sighed as she shook her legs, making the water absorbed by her pants and jacket splash about, 'maybe I should go to his home and dry up... But then I'll have less time to find Frisk... What should I do...'

❤️

**> Go to the ghost's home**

**> Leave and Find Frisk**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also~  
> I drew an anime screen shot of the Full Blown Genocide Route of SiblingTale~
> 
> Check it out~
> 
> http://redphoenixash72.tumblr.com/image/145241244942
> 
> And maybe follow me on Tumblr?  
> Because I'm making SiblingTale a comic there!


	13. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! New chapter guys!!!!  
> And new drawings!!!!
> 
> Another Genocide Ending Fake anime Screen shot! 
> 
> http://redphoenixash72.tumblr.com/image/145385263102
> 
> And I drew a Pacifist one as well! Or True Pacifist 
> 
> http://redphoenixash72.tumblr.com/image/145508298772

❤️ **Go to the Ghost's Home**

Chara stared at the golden star before she reached out and touched it, a loud zapping sound was heard and pain shot through her arm. Chara shook her hand a bit as she frowned at the golden star, 'damn star, it always shocks me' she thought, she walked towards the place where the ghost had floated towards, which was in front.

Chara raised an eye brow when she saw two weirdly shaped homes, both mirror images of each other, but one was a blue-ish grey and other a dull pink.

'Hm? How strange' thought Chara as she reached for the door knob on the pink house, but she couldn't turn it 'locked?' She thought with a frown and turned towards the other house, this one she managed to open the door and entered the house, 'Hm? Oh my, it's so dusty here' she thought with a frown, she saw spider webs in the corners of the house, that looked like it only had one room.

There was a fridge, television, a computer and three CDs on the floor all of them beside the walls, the ghost was at the corner staring at the computer, Chara coughed slightly to catch the ghost's attention, the ghost turned towards her "oh hello, you actually came... Well I did offer you too... Anyways, welcome to my home," said the ghost.

Chara looked around the place once more before she turned her head to look at it, "what's your name?" She asked, Chara leaned against the slightly dusty wall and took off her jacket proceeding to squeezed out the water that it had absorbed, all the water droplets dripped onto the floor, washing the dust away slightly.

"Huh? Oh I'm... Napstablook..." Said the ghost, "Hm? Napstablook huh, nice name," said Chara 'that name sounds boyish, so I guess he's a boy' she thought as she slipped her jacket back on quickly, then she crouch down to squeeze the water out from the wet bottom part of her pants, "ya..." Napstablook trailed off, Chara looked up at him amused "you really don't have any self esteem don't you?" Said Chara with a slight upturn of her lips.

Napstablook stared at her "erm... I guess not..." He said, Chara stood up and looked around the place, she then walked towards the fridge and opened it, the air that came out wasn't really cold, "oh? Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat..." Said Napstablook floated towards the fridge "ya, I think that would be great," said Chara backing off as Napstablook shuffled through the fridge before he passed her something "here you go..." Chara placed her hand out and a transparent sandwich was place on her hand.

Sadly, it floated through her hands, "... Oops," said Napstablook, Chara rolled her eyes, "that's ok," she said as she pulled her hand back, Chara then walked towards the three CDs on the and played each other them, she liked their tune, Chara turned towards the ghost "these are nice songs," she said with a smile, "ah... Thank you..." Said Napstablook, if he could blush, he would have.

Chara continued her examination of the house, then she noticed that one spider web had a bake sale advertisement paper on it, 'hm? A bake sale eh...' She then walked towards the worn out television, she observed it for a while before Napstablook floated beside her "ah... The television, there's only one show I like to watch on it... Well there's actually only one show to watch..." Said Napstablook, his sad tone got even sadder.

"Hm? Why's that?" Asked Chara as she turned towards him. "... My cousin... He's the star of the show..." Said Napstablook after a while of silence, "your cousin?!" Said Chara in shock 'how do ghosts have cousins... I'm confuse...' Chara mentally wondered.

"Ya..." Napstablook said as he floated towards the centre of the room, '... And he left you here...' Thought Chara silently, 'while he's all basking in stardom, you're stuck here... What an asshole... So that's who owns the other house' Chara now knew why the other house was locked, because now no one lives there.

She walked towards Napstablook, who was laying on the ground "er... What are you doing?" She asked, "it's a family tradition, to lay on the ground and feel like garbage..." Said Napstablook, "... Ok..." Said Chara feeling a bit weirded out at this strange family tradition.

"Well... It's nice meeting you Napstablook," said Chara, her clothes were dry enough now, she should get to Frisk. "Wait..." Napstablook sat up, or rather floated upright, "I have a snail farm... Would you like to see it?" Asked Napstablook a bit shyly, "it's been a while... Since anyone came and visit..." He muttered even softer, causing Chara to feel pity for him.

"... Ok," sighed Chara as she thought she saw a hint of a smile on Napstablook's face, "alright... Follow me..." He said as he passed through the wall.

"..."

Then he returned, "oops... I'm sorry... I've forgotten you're not a ghost,"

* * *

 

Frisk

"Erm... H-Human, can you o-open your m-mouth?" Frisk groaned and turned away, her body was very cold, all she wanted was to lay in this comfortable warmth, "HUMAN PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO DRINK IT!" Frisk flinched at the loud voice, which caused her to whimper.

"M-My King, it's best if you do not yell, the human is currently v-very weak..." Said the other voice, "NYEH! I'M SORRY, AND DON'T CALL ME KING ALPHYS, YOU CAN JUST CALL ME PAPYRUS," said Papyrus in a slightly softer voice.

Frisk eyes cracked open and she saw two blurry figures, one was a blur of yellow and white, another was a blur white, purple and yellow, "... Cold..." Frisk's voice cracked out as she shivered even more, wishing for more warmth.

"NYEH..." Papyrus was worried for the human, Alphys said it was a high fever and since Frisk was a human, Alphys said she didn't know if the monster medicine for fevers worked for them, and there were limited books about human sicknesses and cures, "e-erm Ki- I mean, Papyrus, can you leave? I gotta change the human's clothes," said Alphys as she placed down the bottle of medicine and saw Frisk was sweating a lot now, a good sign.

"NYEH... ALRIGHT," said Papyrus as he leaves the room, Frisk felt herself being gently lifted up, she shivered at the sudden coldness that greeted her when the blanket was taken away from her and started to struggle "h-human! Ple-Please c-calm down!" said Alphys in a panic, suddenly the door slammed open.

Both Frisk and Alphys jumped up in shock, "ARGH! ALPHYS! WHATS THAT HUMAN DOING WITH YOU!" Yelled the fish woman, who wasn't wearing her armour this time.

"U-Undyne!" Said Alphys in shock as she lets go of Frisk causing her to fall back on the bed and giving Frisk another chance to curled up in the blankets, "I heard you scream Alphys! Are you alright?!"  
Undyne grabbed Alphys by her shoulder.

Alphy fought a blush down "I-I'm fine! I just wanted to change the human's clothes because s-she's having a fever..." Undyne turned and glare at Frisk, "human! Take off your clothes now!" Yelled Undyne "U-Undyne! You shouldn't yell like that-"

Frisk eyes widen as the blanket was suddenly yanked away from her, Frisk struggled as her scarf was taken away from her causing her to whimper again, "Un-Undyne please calm down-" Frisk felt hands on her shirt and panicked 'no no no, they will see them' Frisk struggled away from Undyne.

Undyne growled "stop being so difficult human!" She snapped as she grinned when she yanked off Frisk's shirt, causing Frisk to shriek as she tried to cover her body. But it was too late, the scars of her brutal past was shown all over Frisk's body.

Suddenly the room was deadly silent, Frisk was hugging herself, her body was very sweaty and sticky, Alphys covered her mouth with her hands at the sight of Frisk's scar covered body, but the worst part was Frisk's back, it looked like it was badly burnt by something.

Even Undyne who was grinning when she took off Frisk's shirt was now looking in shock too, "d-don't," Frisk curled up, she teared up, "don't look at me..." Her soft voice croaked out.

Alphys was the first to snap out of it, "o-oh my, why are you covered with so many wounds and bruises... O-Oh dear..." Alphys reached out and gently pulled Frisk's hand away from Frisk's curled up ball form, on Frisk's arms were faint bruises, they looked like they were still in the process of healing.

Undyne snapped out of her shock as well "damn human... That's... A lot of scars..." She whispered as she scratched her neck, "... Is this how the surface is..." Whispered Undyne, "o-oh my, I think I need to get more medical supplies, Undyne, can you watch the human for m-me?" Said Alphys, but she didn't wait for an answer as she rushed out of the room to get her medical supplies from her lab.

Undyne stayed and threw the shirt back to Frisk, who quickly put it on, "argh, you darn human," she grumbled as she exited the room, all Undyne heard was Frisk whispering in a soft voice "... Chara..." Before she left Frisk alone.

Frisk started to sob into her pillows, trying to stop the images of her brutal past to enter her mind.

* * *

 

Undyne

"SANS! WAKE UP YOU FOOL!" Yelled Undyne as she stomped right in front of Sans, "Hm? What _fins_ to be the problem Undyne?" He asked as he yawned, waking up from his short nap. "Don't you go making fish puns right now Sans!" Snapped Undyne a vein popping onto her forehead.

"Heh, so anyways, how's the kiddo?" Asked Sans leaning back against the wall, "... Mentally or Physically?"

Sans blinked "what-" "there were BRUISES all over her body Sans!" Snapped Undyne, Sans frowned "and you're fussing over that because?" He thought he saw more veins pop on to Undyne's visible forehead.

"NO child, human or monster, should have so many wounds on their body Sans!" Snapped Undyne as she summoned a spear and threw at Sans, missing him by a hair, "heh, well you had lots of wounds on your body too ya know, to get stronger," said Sans with a shrug, he couldn't understand what's the fuss about.

Undyne grind her sharp teeth together inside her mouth irritatedly, "well then Sans, why don't you imagine Papyrus, being beat up everyday, wounds covering his bones? Would you leave him out of your sight?" Snapped Undyne.

Sans' eyes turned dark as he stared right at Undyne with a poker face, "no! Am I right?And you just... TOOK her away from that knife human! Put yourself her that knife human's shoes! I'm pretty sure it's killing them that the weak human is out their sight!" Snapped Undyne.

Undyne turned her back to Sans, "also Sans, I'm pretty sure that humans don't train with hot water or fire," Sans raised an invisible eye brow, "because on that weak human's back, there are burn marks, and I know how painful those are, with my sensitive skin and all," Undyne walked towards the door.

"I'm going to get that other human **SOUL** , that knife human seems to be stronger than this weak one, that weak one seems to been through a lot," Undyne made sure to slam the door behind her, causing cracks to appear on the wall beside the door.

Outside Undyne rubbed her head, it ticked her off seeing the weak human will all those scars that clearly weren't training scars or the weak human wouldn't be so... Weak.

Those burnt marks also looked really bad, Undyne had sensitive skin, so she got burnt a lot of times as well, but if treated correctly, there would leave a faint scar, but those on the weak human's back did NOT look treated at all!

That was what ticked Undyne off, what kind of parents did those two humans have, Undyne had seen in those shows she watched with Alphys, the humans in the shows were good, but only in those shows, she had seen the look in the knife human's eyes that the weak human lacked.

Those eyes who had killed someone before.

* * *

 

Sans

After Undyne left, Sans felt a wave of different emotions hit him, what Undyne said was true, if he was in that kid's shoes, he would go everywhere looking for Papyrus if his younger brother were to disappear suddenly, or taken.

Sans remembered the look in the kid's eyes when he took the kiddo away, those eyes were almost pleading him not to take the kiddo away, as if he was tearing a part of the kid by taking away the kiddo.

"SANS,"

Sans jumped slightly and turned around, to face his brother, who was sweating slightly, "T-THERE'S ANOTHER HUMAN? UNDERGROUND, HERE? OTHER THAN THE HUMAN?" He said.

Sans gulped, damn Undyne and her loud voice, "heh, ya bro, I was about to tell you," he said, he scratched his neck and looked up at Papyrus who was looking worried, "WHAT... IS THIS OTHER HUMAN'S RELATIONSHIP WITH THE HUMAN?" He asked.

Sans stared at Papyrus and he felt himself breaking into a cold sweat, what should he do, tell the truth or a lie...

**> Truth (Sisters)**

**> Lie (New Fallen Human)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho~  
> Tell a lie or the truth Sans~~~
> 
> Choose wisely dear reader~
> 
> Also leave comments and kudos!  
> I love those QwQ


	14. Author's Note

For some reason...  
It refuse to post the next chapter...  
But it can post other stuff  
Like this...

Let me rage for a moment


	15. The Tortoise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I found the reason why it didn't post the new chapter! 
> 
> It's because of the blue heart I put! And the last chapter cut off half way because of it as well! Damn I'm an idiot *face palms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tralala~ have an update guyz  
> So it's gonna be late updates from now on because I want to focus on my comic version of SiblingTale 
> 
> You can find it on my Tumblr  
> http://redphoenixash72.tumblr.com  
> Or on my Deviantart  
> http://redphoenixash.deviantart.com

  **> Tell the Truth**

"Heh, their sisters Papyrus," said Sans finally, causing Papyrus' eyes to go wide, "SISTERS?! WOWIE! I DIDNT KNOW THE HUMAN HAD A SISTER! WAIT! WHY DIDN't YOU BRING THE OTHER HUMAN ALONG?" Asked Papyrus narrowing his eyes at Sans.

Sans broke into another fit of cold sweat, "heh, well that's because..."

'I took the kid away from her because I wanted to kill her and get her **SOUL** so you wouldn't have to do it, but that plan backfired because she had no **EXP** so my karmatic retribution didn't work on her, and as we speak the kid is on the way here right now to get back the kiddo and probably kill us all'

" I left the other human there, because we are playing a game, I'm hiding the kiddo, and the other human has to find the kiddo," said Sans with his usual grin, mentally face palming at the excuse he just made.

"NYEHEHEH! I SEE! SO THE OTHER HUMAN LIKES GAME!" Said Papyrus as he clapped his hands together, "I'LL BE READY FOR THAT HUMAN'S ARRIVAL WITH SPAGHETTI AND PUZZLES! WOWIE! TWO HUMANS! NYEHEHEHEH!" Laughed Papyrus as he ran to the kitchen.

Sans let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and dropped to the floor, before the Queen disappear she had taught Papyrus a way to detect lies, well, what Sans said was half true and half lie, so Papyrus probably didn't detect his lie.

'Well... Now Papyrus knows of the kid's existence, things are gonna be a bit difficult, and it's gonna get ugly if Undyne comes back here strolling in with that kid's **SOUL** ' thought Sans, 'but... That kid **LV** is quite high... One blow from her and Undyne could...' He shook his head at that thought, Undyne may be hot headed and violent sometimes, but she is a very loyal friend to have, hell she even let Papyrus become the King and she refuse to be the Queen, saying she preferred to continued her work as the leader of the Royal Guard.

Sans stood back up to find the kiddo, according to what Undyne said, the kiddo had bruises all over their body, and he wanted to see if it was true, when he entered the room, the first thing he saw was that the kiddo's scarf was on the floor.

Frisk was hiding under her blankets, Sans could hear faint sobs and crying sounds coming from the bulge in the blanket, "kiddo?" He said.

He saw the shaking bulge in the blanket tense up before the blanket was lifted slightly to show Frisk's flushed and tear stained face, Sans scratched his neck. "Heh, kiddo you look like a mess," said Sans as he passed Frisk her scarf, Frisk stared at his out stretch hand which had the scarf on it, before she took it, her hand shaking slightly.

"... So... Undyne said that you have... Bruises... Geez kiddo, what type of parents did you have?" Said Sans with a sigh as he placed his hand back into his hoodie's pocket.

"..."

Sans raised an eye brow, "what's that kiddo?" Frisk turned her dull hazy red eyes at him, "... I don't have parents..." Her voice whispered out, Sans blinked once, then twice.

"Chara told me, our parents abandon us..." Frisk continued her eyes tightly shut, "Chara... She tried to raise me on her own, but... They abandon us when I was just a baby... And she a child..." Frisk sighed as she sat up and leaned back against the bed frame, her eyes shut, her breathing was harsh.

'Well the kid is talking a lot, must be the effects of the fever...' Thought Sans, "then one time she got caught stealing food, the police sent us to an orphanage..." Whispered Frisk as she cuddled her scarf to her, "they tried to separate me from Chara, they failed, Chara attacked them... They..." Frisk shut her eyes.

" _Hurt_ her,"

Suddenly the door slammed opened, "I-I got the first aid kit- oh hey Sans," said Alphys tiredly, she had obviously ran from her lab to the castle and she held a medium size white box beside her, "I-I must have you leave the room Sans, I have to tend to the human's bruises and lower the f-fever before it he's too high," said Alphys as she gently pushed Sans out of the room.

Sans heard the door shut behind him, he felt weird, was this... Sympathy? For what the kid and the kiddo had to endure on the surface, was this the reason why the kid had such high **EXP** yet the kiddo had absolutely no **EXP** , Sans nearly burst out laughing, he and the kid were almost similar, they both killed, to protect their own younger sibling.

The only difference was Sans took away hers.

  Chara

Chara quite enjoyed herself at the snail farm, she had nicknamed the ghost 'shy ghost' in her head, just like how she named Sans 'blasted skeleton' and Undyne 'stupid monster', she didn't know that Monster Kid's name so she just called him 'MK' for short in her mind.

Chara had just finished a 'race' using snails, she had burst out laughing when her snail fell upside down, it's been a while since  she had a real genuine laugh. So Chara felt a bit better, other than being slightly tired, her sleepiness overcome by the adrenaline pumping in her veins to find Frisk.

She had said goodbye to the shy ghost and continued her way, she on her curiosity of the place she had found a weirdly fish-like house, she had also found a telescope along with a box on the other side of the place. Somehow, a duck flew her across the gap between the two places, she didn't look through the telescope though, because she had saw the red marker ink on the telescope, she had huffed at the silly prank.

Then she went back to the other side, she was afraid that the duck would let her go by accident since Chara was quite heavy, but it somehow manage to get her across twice. Chara had gone the other way, then she saw another doorway and a weird sign above it, 'hm? What is this?" She thought as she entered and nearly shrieked when she saw a monster that oddly resembles an old tortoise.

"Woah there! I got some neat junk for sale!" Said the tortoise with an old happy voice, that made Chara cringed, "who you are?" Asked Chara curiously, "well, I've been here around a long time. Maybe too long," said the tortoise making Chara frowned seeing that didn't really answer her question.

"Studying history sure is easy when you live through so much of it yourself! Wahaha!" Laughed the tortoise, Chara blinked 'how old is this monster... Damn he looks old, look at all those wrinkles, and if I'm correct, the normal tortoises also live really long..." Thought Chara.

Chara than noticed something on the floor among the junk that the tortoise has, "what's this?" She pointed at a weird emblem. It had a circle and two wings beside it on the top part, and below are one triangle in the middle and two triangles upside down beside the middle triangle.

It made her mind itch a bit as it was the similar emblem that blasted skeleton had strapped on his chest, her glare on the sign could have made it caught on fire "eh? You  don't know what that is?" Said the tortoise "what are they teaching you kids in school nowadays...? Wahaha!"The tortoise shook it's head with a disappointed look on his face.

"That's the **Delta Rune** , the emblem of our kingdom," he said with a proud voice, "the kingdom... Of Monsters."

Chara raised an eye brow 'well, humans have more than one emblem... Look at all the country emblems...' She thought, "Wahaha! Great name, huh. It's like I always say... Late Ol' King Fluffybuns can name for beans!"

Chara blinked 'fluffy? I'm pretty sure skeletons aren't fluffy... In case one of them is adopted... Er... Wait- late?' "So... What is the meaning of all those marks on the Delta rune?" Asked Chara as she tilted her head, "that emblem actually predates written history, the original meaning has been lost to time," he said.

"All we know is that the triangles symbolises us monsters below, and the winged circle above symbolises..." He took a deep breath, "something else," he grinned at Chara causing her to hold back a very huge face palm.

"Most Monsters says it's the 'Angel' from the prophecy," he added, Chara stared at him "what prophecy?" She asked 'Angel?'

"Oh yeah... The prophecy," he said narrowing his eyes as if deep in thought, "legend has it, the 'Angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom," he said, Chara sighed 'it's clearly not me or Frisk... Maybe Frisk... Because I'm the furtherest thing from an 'Angel'' thought Chara.

"But lately, monsters have been taking a bleaker outlook," said the tortoise disappointedly, "calling that winged circle the 'Angel of _Death_ '," he said causing Chara to tense up, her hand started to feel as if they were burning all of a sudden, as if the remaining dust of the monsters were trying to burn though her skin.

"A harbinger of destruction, waitin' to 'free' us from the mortal realm..." The tortoise narrowed his eyes at her, Chara for a moment feel like he knew what she had done to those unfortunate monsters who had crossed her path at the wrong time.

"In my opinion, when I see that winged circle..." He said "I jus' think it looks neat! Wahaha!" And back to the crazy old tortoise again, Chara sighed "what about the King?" She asked, that question cause the tortoise to suddenly look sad before his happy look returned.

"It depends on which King you're asking," he said grinning at her, "huh?" Said Chara "are you talking about the Late King Fluffybuns, or the current King, King Spaghetti," Chara blinked, before she finally decided to face palm "Spaghetti..." Even though she knows it was just a nickname, but still... Spaghetti.

Does this current King love spaghetti that much?

'Well MK did mention the King appearing at his school to teach them how to make spaghetti...' Thought Chara, 'and how bad his spaghetti was...'

"Well... What about the dead King? King... Fluffybuns?" Said Chara, "oh? King Fluffybuns? He's a friendly, happy-go-lucky kind of guy..." Said the tortoise.

Chara blinked "why do you call him... Fluffybuns?" Asked Chara, "Hm... Well than, that's a great story!" Said the tortoise grinning "but I don't remember it!"

Chara face palmed herself 'this tortoise is getting on my nerve...' She thought, even if she wanted to kill him, there was something... Off about him, as if he had a invisible barrier between her and him that is preventing her from attacking him.

"But! If you come back later! Much later, I'm sure I'll have remembered by then," said the tortoise, 'I don't think I'll be coming back here... I need to find Frisk' thought Chara as she crossed her arms.

"What about the current King?" Asked Chara, "Hm? King Spaghetti? Ah he's a nice guy, he took over after the King disappeared, he's a great guy with a big heart, he teaches everyone how to make spaghetti," said the tortoise "although his spaghetti isn't the greatest..." He whispered "he's usually accompanied by Sans or Undyne, their really protective over him, and he usually comes on when either one of them follows him,"

"... I see," said Chara, 'great guy...' Thought Chara 'big heart...' Chara grinned a bit 'but he's a skeleton, does he even have a heart... Well if he is a skeleton... Blasted skeleton is a skeleton... So he must be a skeleton too right... So... Undyne or that blasted skeleton will be with him... Well... Not that I'm gonna kill him... Unless he told Sans to capture Frisk, that's a different story' Thought Chara.

"What about Undyne?" Asked Chara, "Undyne? Yeah, she's a local hero around here," said the tortoise 'well I can see that' thought Chara remembering how much MK seemed to talk about her when they were walking together.

"Through grit and determination alone, she fought her way to the top of the Royal Guard," he said, then he narrowed his eyes at Chara with a grin "actually, she just came through here asking about someone who looked just like you..."

"If watch your back, kid. And buy some items, it might just save your hide! Wahaha!" The tortoise said, 'why do I need more items? I already have this weird feather, some cinnamon buns, and the knife' thought Chara.

"Well what do you have?" Asked Chara.

"well, I have Crab Apples,"

Chara looked at the strange crab shape like objects that had the look of an apple, as in they were totally red outside like an apple.

* **Heal 18HP**

"And then I have some sea tea, it helps in your **SPEED** ,"

'Speed? I'm quite fast enough' thought Chara as she picked it up, beside the sea tea a faint box appeared.

* **Heals 10HP**

"Then I have these two things, Cloudy Glasses and a Torn Notebook,"

Chara stared at the Cloudly Glasses and Torn Notebook, for a moment, she thought that a Purple Heart appeared but when she blinked it disappeared and two faint boxes appeared above the two objects.

  **Cloudy Glasses  
** *5 DF  
Torn Notebook  
*2 AT 

Chara shook her head slightly as she rubbed her eyes, 'damn is my tiredness causing me to get hallucinations' she thought.

"What about I sell you some stuff?" Asked Chara causing the tortoise to burst out laughing, "I'm trying ' to get RID of my junk, not get more of it," he said grinning at Chara "though, I've heard if you want to sell stuff, the Temmie village is your best bet,"

'Temmie what? Why does this place have such weird names...' Thought Chara sighing, "where is it?" She asked. The tortoise had a thoughtful look passed through his eyes "... I don't remember," he said finally.

Chara sighed before she turned around to leave, "becareful out there kid!" She heard the tortoise yell, 'I'm calling him 'crazy tortoise'' she thought as she shoved her hands deep into her pockets as she continued on her way.

Chara then saw more writings on the wall, she stopped and read them.

  **Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell. Anything can enter through the seal, but only beings with a powerful _SOUL_ can leave.**

Chara saw another one and read it as well.

  **There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power, equivalent to seven human _SOULs_ , attacks the barrier. It will be destroyed.**

Chara saw another one at the other side of the small river, she sighed 'and I just got dry' she thought as she stepped into the water and got to the other side, 'at least it's only until below my knees'

Chara then stopped and read the text.

  **But this cursed place has no entrances or exits. There is no way a human could come here. We will remain trapped down here forever.**

'... You sure?' Chara clenched her hand 'why don't you tell that to all the humans that had fell down here, including me and Frisk' out of anger, Chara grabbed her knife and slashed angrily at the words on the wall, leaving an angry gash on the wall of words.

'Anyways... I need to continue, I need to find Frisk...' Thought Chara as she walked on the only path she could see, stepping into another small river before reaching the other side, Chara noticed the field of echo flowers around here, she didn't know why but she liked these flowers, their strange blue glow and the skill to repeat what the last person had said to them.

'Well now... Time to find whatever this Temmie village is... Or should I just get to Frisk...'

  
❤️

  **> Find Temmie Village**

  **  
>Get to Frisk**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments please!  
> I love those! =w=

**Author's Note:**

> So... How is it?


End file.
